


Yu-Gi-Oh Musical Beginnings - Trio

by Uneune



Series: Musical Series [4]
Category: Oliver Twist - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: 2019, Advent Calendar 2015, Animals, Boyfriends, Card Games, Depression, Dueling, Friendship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love, Multi, Music, Musical Instruments, Musical References, Original Character(s), Pathfinder Society, Perversion, Possession, Puzzleshipping, Reishi, Rivalry, Sadness, Siblings, Smut, Trope Subversion/Inversion, Yaoi, Yu-Gi-Oh - Freeform, Yuri, happiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 33,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uneune/pseuds/Uneune
Summary: Third Times the charm! Reishi Sakamoto And her friends will have to face an enemy from another dimension! Can they defeat this new enemy and deal with the troubles of a teenage life? Find out in the thrilling conclusion to this saga - Musical Beginnings - Trio!
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi, mutou yuugi/oc
Series: Musical Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1051676
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**It** has been several generations since Yami Yugi defeated Yami Bakura and his allies of evil.  
The World has grown considerably since then, The population is now 20 billion and rising thanks to successful human breeding techniques.

Technology has advanced to the point of near-godliness. Even the great technologists of the past would be suprised at such advancements.  
Almost all diseases can be cured and no disabilities is not treatable.  
Holograms can now be produced with realistic graphics and can actually interact with people.  
It truly is a time to be alive.  
  
In the year 2060, The Shadowmancers roam free throughout the world causing chaos. Many people's hearts are now full of angst and fear! Now A New Fiend named the **Pathfinder** rises from out of nowhere to pounce on the innocent! Can The Brave hero named Reishi Sakamoto stop him and put an end to the madness that lurks within the darkness?


	2. A New Path Forward.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new enemy reveals himself.....

**May 29th 2060 - Pet's Scoop Retail Store - Neo Domino City.**

It was a beautiful day in Neo Domino city as usual. A day like this one could be described as "Uplifting" to say the least. The sun was shining in the sky, The birds were humming, Children were playing outside and the city was hard at work with expanding its limits.

Reishi was going to one of her favorite Locations - Pet's scoop! The store was wedged between two taller buildings. It looked squeezed as if the neighbors were closing in. The sign was old, some letters had become illegible in the peeling paint. But the window was clean and the artifacts on display were clearly antique. There was no theme to them or color coordination and they were crammed together rather than artistically arranged. She pushed the door and a bell rang.

Clerk: Yoooo!

The clerk shouted from across the room. They always seemed to grace their customers with a loud greeting.

Reishi: Good morning.

She waved back as she entered the store.

She then went over to the "Feline" section of the store and began Casually browsing the store's stocked shelves, She found one of the three items she needed. It was a large bag of cat food labeled "Mackerel Flavored Kibble."

It was suitable for Juno because it was one of the few things she would eat without complaint.

To her right, she saw a couple of dogs treat bags which were coated in a fine bag. She thought to herself "I wonder if hiro would like these." And soon picked it up.

The Last thing on her list was Koi pellets. She usually didn't like to buy processed food for her fish since she was a bit of an elitist when it came to what her fish ate. -But She was running out of money for the month and her parents hadn't been keen on keeping her allowance up.

She grabbed the bags and heaved to the three of them to the cash register.

Clerk: Beautiful day, Isn't it?

Reishi: Yup.

Reishi casually answered. The cashier clerk then hefted the two bags on to the balance table.

Clerk: Pet person, huh? Cat food, Fish food, and dog treats?

Reishi: Haha. I guess you could say. I'm not really a pet person as much as my pets are a human consortium.

She joked.

Clerk: Heheh. Your a charming one aren't you?

Reishi: I try my best!

She said with the utmost confidence.

Clerk: That'll be ¥500.05

Reishi pulled out her wallet and emptied several coins onto the clerk's hands. He then gave her back some change and thanked her.

Clerk: Thank you, have a nice day!

He exclaimed.

She nodded her head and left the store.

* * *

**Neo Domino City - Eastern Province.**

As the eastern half of the city was going through serious renovations, there were little pathways for most people to go home. The route to the subway and the kaiba express had been blocked off and you couldn't find alternative routes with a car as most traffic was backed up at this time of the day.

Reishi was going down an alleyway which would lead her directly to her shortcut back to her house.

*Woosh*

Reishi heard a sound of swishing coming from the rooftop of the surrounding buildings. She looked up and saw nothing. So she just shrugged her shoulders and kept on walking.

Reishi: *Humming*

She ignored the sounder and went back to humming her tune.

*Woosh*

It happened again! A sound of swishing air came from the building above her!

Reishi dramatically looked up and saw person leaping across the buildings.

Dropping - literally - from the roof, a masked man dressed in a red cloak appeared before Reishi, blocking her exit. The stranger wore a Victorian mask that covered their entire face, which they must have procured from the Store, so she ouldn't make out who it was underneath. Then, all of a sudden, the Cloaked Figure jabbed an accusing finger in Reishi's Direction

Cloaked Figure: Who goes there?

Reishi: W-Wha…?

Cloaked Figure: Aha! You! I demand that you bow!

Reishi: B-Bow? Bow to who?

Cloaked Figure: Bow to me,obviously! Bow, for you stand in the presence of the almighty Pathfinder!

The cloaked figure raised their arms by their side as if preening themselves before me. Even with their face hidden by their mask, You could almost envision a smug smile underneath it.

Cloaked Figure: I - the almighty Pathfinder of the night - am the silent guardian of this village! I am its unwanted protector, its unknown vigilante, its unprecedented hero, and its unwarranted guardian, keeping it safe from the terrors of the night that wish it harm! So...bow before me, citizen! Bow before the awesome might that is I, the Pathfinder!

Reishi: Wh-Who are you, exactly?

Pathfinder: Eh? Did I not make myself clear just now? It is I - the almighty Pat-

Reishi: You know that's not what I meant. How are you making your voice sound like that?

The Pathfinder's voice sounded robotic and muffled like it was being altered by some sort of voice-changing software.

Reishi: Take off your mask.

Pathfinder: The Pathfinder answers to no woman!

Reishi: Well, I don't know if you noticed, but I'm not a boy.

Pathfinder: The Pathfinder answers to no woman either! Unless, of course, we're talking about matters in the bedroom…

Reishi suppressed a shudder and a bit of cringe.

Reishi: Just who the heck are you? Take the mask off, seriously.

Pathfinder: I cannot do that! Not while there's trouble afoot!

Reishi: Trouble?

Pathfinder: Yes! Trouble!

The Pathfinder rolled in closer to reishi.

Pathfinder: Milady, It is quite dangerous around these parts! Thieves, Murderers, and rapists freely roam the streets of this fine province and You'll need someone to protect you!

He said.

Reishi: N-No thanks, I'm fine.

Pathfinder: I Insist!

The pathfinder pulled out a **machete** and pointed it at reishi. The Machete was a shining blade that had a sparkle from the sunlight. It was tipped with some purple liquid which reishi concluded was poison.

Reishi: ….!

Pathfinder: -But this "Protection" shall not come cheap! Oh no no no no! I'll need a heroic pension to keep you and the citizens of this fine city safe!

Reishi: ….Oh.

Reishi fully realized what was happening to her.

Pathfinder: For a Lowly fee, I will look after you as you walk along this path!

Reishi: *Sigh* How much do you want?

Pathfinder: 5000 Neo Yen!

Reishi: *Tch* you cheapskate!

Reishi took out her wallet and lifted several bills from it, totally about 5000 ¥.

Reishi: People like you are the scum of this city….

She said as she gave the pathfinder her money.

Pathfinder: Thanks for the money; proud citizen!

He seemed to ignore that comment.

Reishi: You know, If you're going to extort people you don't have to be so chivalrous about it.

Pathfinder: Oh That's just the fun of it, My dear.

The pathfinder exclaimed with a hearty but evil laugh. The madman who extorted people had just claimed another victim......


	3. Morning Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reishi Talks to her old friend - Shima!

**Sakamoto Mansion**

Reishi had returned home from her shopping trip. She opened the door her mansion and sat down in the foyer. She casually put down her bags and sighed. What a terrible day it was, To be extorted at sword-point and taken of her own money. She wondered what exactly this city was coming too, with the shadowmancers and masked men now roaming the streets.

Juno: *Meow*

As she opened the door, Her cat - Juno greeted her.

Reishi: Afternoon,Juno. I got you some new food!

Juno: *Meow*

The Cat looked excited.

Reishi: Don't worry, You'll get to try it tomorrow morning!

She exclaimed. The girl then went upstairs to her room. Reishi laid on her bed. She took off her clothes and put on some small tank top and small shorts that squeezed her body firmly.

*Ding Ding Ding*  
Just as she was about to go to sleep , She heard her Laptop beep with ferocity.

Reishi: (a Cyber-Net call? Must be shima.)

She thought. She reached over Juno and grabbed the silly thing. Answering the call.

Reishi: Hey shima?

On the screen, Shima appeared as she was sitting down in her labratory.

Tasuka her pet snake was wrapped around her neck.

Shima: Reishi! I've been trying to call you all day!

Reishi: Why what's going on? D-Did hattori die?

Shima: What? No!

Reishi: Oh… *Phew*. What is it then?

Shima: You don't know?

Shima paused for a second.

Shima: It's your birthday, baka!

Reishi: My birthday…?

Reishi had completely forgotten about her own birthday. Between what had happened to her friend hattori and hiro's surgery, it had simply slipped her mind.

Shima: You forgot about your own birthday?

Reishi: Sorry, I've just been having a ton on my plate recently. The shadowmancers,Hattori and I just got mugged… _sort of._

Shima: Ya. I know what you mean. With Hattori's death and the shadowmancers and all-

Shima: -Wait, You got mugged?

Reishi: It's a long story. Basically some idiot named the pathfinder is….

Reishi meticulously explained how she was extorted and the villainy of the one who called himself the "pathfinder."

Shima: Yeesh. This city is really going downhill if there letting someone like that run around!

Reishi: Tell me about it.

Reishi sighed.

Shima: -But we shouldn't let that get in the way of celebrating your birthday.

Reishi: I don't know shima….

Shima: We can invite hattori too! I heard she's recovering pretty good in the hospital!

Reishi: Oh. You didn't-

Shima: Yeah. I kind of already told her. So you either go with us and let a poor hospitalized girl down.

Reishi: _Damn you, Shima..._

Reishi had a slight smile on her face. While she had never been one to make a big deal out of her birthday, but when her friends wanted to celebrate it; She couldn't help but feel a certain way.

Reishi: Heh. Emotionally blackmailing me, Huh? I guess I have no choice.

Shima: Great!

Reishi: You seem oftly happy to celebrate my birthday.

Shima: Eh? I- Mean, I-I had nothing else to do! I-It's not Like I like or A-Anything…!

The tsundere logged off, leaving reishi contemplating the meaning of birth itself. Was one's birth even worth celebrating? Isn't it a bit self indulgent to celebrate something your not even responsible for. Or are you celebrating the survival of your mother throughout your birth? Afterall for much of human history, Many women had died throughout childbirth. Whatever the reason, This birthday would surely be hope-filled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoying the story, mates? I worked really hard on it!


	4. Morning stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reishi meets up with her friends!

**May 30th 2060.**

Today was the day. Reishi's Birthday.

There was a red light on her computer which meant that she had received a message.

[ Dear, our little girl. Happy birthday to our little angel! Oh I forgot my little girl has just turned into a 17 year old! You're nearly an adult now!  
I can remember that day when you were born. I never forgot the tears your father shed when he saw you for the first time. We did and still do love you dear. We've sent you 10,000 Neo yen and a bunch of presents which should arrive at the end of the day. We're sorry we cannot be there to celebrate with you!  
Love your mom and dad.]

Reishi: So, They're going to miss another one of my birthdays huh? No surprise there.

Reishi: Well… At least I got a return on that money I lost yesterday.

She sighed.

Juno: *Meow*

Juno the cat woke and nuzzled her leg as if to say *Happy Birthday* To her. Reishi reciprocated the love by petting her on the head.

Reishi: I love you too, Juno.

She snuggly said.

She then put on several clothes including a straw hat, A long moon dress and Karlian shoes. The dress squeezed her chest tightly but she didn't mind.

Reishi: see ya later Juno!

She gleefully said to her cat. She then exited her mansion and headed out to meet her friends.

Reishi went on her way to the hospital.

* * *

**Hospital - Neo domino City**

The Road to the hospital was laden with Red Crosses and Blue Dharmachakra's. It symbolized the harmony of japan's religions and peoples as they came together and healed the wounds of the sickly.

Shima: Reishi!

Shima yelled out.

Shima and hattori were out in front of the hospital. Shima was wearing a long gray twill jacket that fit her form nicely.

Reishi: Hey You guys!

Reishi ran up towards her friends.

Hattori: Ishrei...! Er…. I mean reishi!

Hattori was in bad shape. She had a Cast around Right Arm, Some Medical Tape around her right eye and an ankle brace around her left ankle. The toe that had been cut off had been replaced by a prosthetic one. She had been captured after caught spying outside of reishi mansion by the was in a wheelchair, which sadly rolled towards reishi.

Reishi: Glad to see you, Hattori.

Hattori: Happy Birthday Cutie!

Reishi: Thanks!

Hattori: Urk…!

The girl tried to stand up but the pain was just too much for her to bare.

Reishi: Don't stress yourself too much hattori. You're still recovering.

Hattori: I know senpai… But I really want to give you a big hug! ? ﾟﾘﾘ?

Reishi: A hug…?

Hattori: Yeah! But since I can't get up… Could you-

Reishi: Gosh, You're so needy….  
Reishi knelt down and wrapped her arms around hattori. Hattori wrapped her arms around reishi's butt and groped it appropriately.

Reishi: Ahh..!

She pushed hattori away.

Hattori: Hehe~

Reishi: If you weren't in a wheelchair, I swear I would punch you!

Hattori: Could you do it anyway? Please?

Reishi: No.

Hattori: Aww….

Shima: -What did you expect Reishi? She's always going to be a perv.

Reishi: *Tch* Touche.

Hattori: So, Where be going we be?

Shima: Um, What?

Hattori: Hehe Sorry. I'm still a bit loopy from all the brain damage. I meant "Where are we going?

Shima: Well Since reishi is turning 17 and is nearly an adult, I thought we should go to a "Nearly adult." Place.

Hattori: A strip club?

Shima: No you pervert! I was thinking we go to one of those Palace restaurants that only people 17 and up can go to.

Shima exclaimed as the twittled with her hair.

Reishi: Sounds great to me, I am a bit hungry.

Hattori: Teehee, I can't wait!

Shima: Let's get going then!

The trio of hot gurls went on their way. They would have to make a pathway for hope to come their way and push through the forces that would stop them. It would truly be an advanced way of being hopeful


	5. Birthday Bash!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reishi and her friends hang out at a bourgeoisie restaurant!

**Neo Domino City - Western Prefecture**  
  
The sunlight was shining brightly on the trail leading through the city. It was around noon and the busy people of the western prefecture were on their lunch breaks. Shima,Reishi and hattori were walking down a path of pure hope.

Reishi was pushing hattori's wheelchair along the tough sidewalk.

Shima: -By the way, In exchange for letting us take her out of the hospital, Hattori's mom wants us to drop her off at her shrine, when were done with her.

Reishi: Got it.

Hattori: Yay! I'm going to get punished for spying on Senpai~ Mommy is make my butt so red!

Reishi: …..

Shima: …

Reishi: Why exactly did you spy on me in the first place, hattori?

When reishi asked that, hattori looked up and innocently smiled.

Hattori: Because, I wanted to get a clue on what you could want for your birthday!

Reishi: O-Oh, is that so?

Hattori: What? Did you expect it to be some perverted reason?

Reishi: Uh.

Hattori: Hehe~ Get your mind out of the gutter senpai!

Hattori chuckled.

Reishi: Another Question for you Hattori, You were kidnapped by the shadowmancers right?

Hattori: Mmmhmm~

Reishi: When exactly did they take you? What was it like? Where did they take you ...?

Hattori: Well…. The last thing I remember before being kidnapped was spying on you. When suddenly I felt a hand on my back.

**[Flashback]**

Hattori: Teehee~ Senpai is so cute! I wonder what she wants for her birthday though.

Hattori was looking through a pair of binoculars at reishi mansion.

?: Heptus, Silvara, Cortium.

Hattori: Huh?

Before hattori could even turn around, she felt a hand on her back and fell unconscious. It felt like an overwhelming darkness had clouded her mind and was now taking over.

**[End]**

Shima: -And then what happened? Did you see their base?

Hattori: Well, not exactly…. I woke up in a dark room with three other shadowmancers.

**[Flashback]**

Hattori: Ugh…..

Hattori regained consciousness. She felt groggy and a tad bit ruffled but she was alive at the very least.

She was in a dark room at a place that was unknown. The room was about 23 x 34 inches with small pikes at the entrance. The shadowmancer crescent was on the wall with several weapon racks along with it.

Cheŕe: Good morning, mon ami. Glad to see that you're awake.

Hattori: …!

Hattori looked around and saw three cloaked figures.

Hattori: You guys are-

4123: The shadowmancers. You are Hattori Nakashi, Correct?

Hattori: I-

21258: Who cares? Let's just get to the violence!

Cheŕe: Silence, 21258!

21258: *Tch*

The other shadowmancer did what he was told.

Hattori: Gosh, W-What do you guys want with me?

Cheŕe: It is simple, You are a friend of r

Reishi Sakamoto, no?

Hattori: Yes…

Cheŕe: Then on the order of the masked queen, you must be tortured.

Hattori: Torture…?

Hattori's face lit up with glee.

Hattori: Oh my god! I've wanted to be whipped and waterboarded by three cuties like you! Please beat me, spit on me, do whatever you want~

Cheŕe: ….

21258: …..

4123: …..

21258: Well shit, I didn't we'd have to torture a masochist. How the hell are we supposed to manage that?

Cheŕe: You'll figure it out.

Cheŕe left the room.

Unit 21258 grabbed a whip from one of the weapons racks on the side.

21258: Well as the saying goes, "Rome wasn't built in a day…"

21258 cracked his whip and lashed out at hattori! Leaving a permanent scar on her stomach.

Hattori: Ahhh~ More! More!

21258: …..

4123: ….

4123: You can go first.

**[End]**

Reishi: Did you really have to tell us how much you enjoyed it?

Hattori: Yes!

Shima: You are such a freak, hattori…

Hattori: I know, teehee~

Hattori giggled but reishi could still see some sadness and terror in her heart from such an experience.

Reishi: I'm so sorry that happened to you, hattori.

Hattori: It's fine. In a way, I think it turned my masochism down a couple Notches.

She stated.

Shima: If there's one thing I can admire about you, hattori it's your never ending optimism. No matter what happens to you, you always seem to see the bright side of things. You've got a big heart.

Hattori: Thanks shima.

Hattori giggled.

Hattori: But You wanna know what's bigger than my heart?

Shima: What is it?

Hattori: Your butt!

Hattori graciously tapped shima on the rear causing her butt to jiggle.

Shima: Idiot! You're always a pervert….

Hattori: Ehehe~

Reishi: You guys don't ever stop do you?

Reishi sighed. She was lucky to have such great friends. Nothing would come between them, whether that be the shadowmancers or not.

* * *

Neo Domino City - Inner Area  
  
The three females walked alongside the rigged sidewalk. Hattori's wheelchair was seemingly having trouble rolling along the bumps and straddles of the pavement which made reishi a tad bit frustrated and Pushing the wheelchair was a bit hard as it seemed she was heavier than usual to top it off.

Reishi: Hattori, Is there something under your chair? I swear you aren't this heavy…!

Hattori: Yeah. I think I stole a couple of food trays from the cafeteria and hid them under my wheelchair.

Shima: What? Why would you do that?

Hattori: teehee! I don't know!

Reishi: what do you mean, you don't know?

Hattori: *Shrugs* well to be honest i'm a bit 'loopy' because of all the brain damage I suffered!

Reishi: Brain damage?

Hattori: Yup! Doctor says i'll never have an IQ over 120 ever in my life now!

Shima: To be fair, I don't think you would have accomplished that even without the brain damage.

Reishi: Shima!

Shima: S-Sorry…

Hattori: -I can't remember most things now and sometimes I even have episodes of mania!

She excitedly said.

Reishi: M-Mania…?

Hattori: Yup! It means that I do stuff without reason. So that's the explanation for the trays!

Shima: You seem excited for someone for someone whose going through mental and physical trauma…

Hattori: That's because I get to have you two sexy boys… er, girls to take care of me!

Shima: Hattori…. I think you rely on us way too much.

Hattori: You think so?

Reishi: Yeah, I agree with shima. After you get out of this wheelchair, I want you to develop some sort of independence.

Reishi stated.

Hattori: *Sigh* Fine.

She reluctantly agreed.

Shima: Anyway, I think we're here.

The restaurant in front of them was a neat place. It was shaped like an old japanese palace with it's monochromal levels and shape. The place had several lanterns on the side of it and was of a general upper-class feel. The restaurant is called "Sachi's Palace."

Shima: Well, Let's get our grub on!

Shima exclaimed.

Reishi: Y-Yeah.

For some reason, Reishi got a bad vibe from this restaurant…. But regardless she wanted to enjoy herself on her birthday, so she pressed on.

* * *

**Sachi's Palace**

The restaurant looked gorgeous on the inside. It had several miniature waterfalls and 13th century Kamakura period art. Reishi looked up and saw several gold lanterns and bronze orientals hanging the ceiling, It was a sign of the owner's wealth and prestige.

It was truly an upper class joint.

They had already ordered their food and were now waiting for some scrumptious delights.

Although,There was a bit of an awkward silence between the three as they had nothing much to talk about.

Hattori: Hmmm…? Did you say something, Shima?

Shima: Huh? No.

Hattori: Oh. Guess it was just the voices in my head! Hehe!

Another silence went by…

Hattori: Senpai… Did your hair just turn red?

Reishi: No, Hattori…

Hattori: Oh. Guess I'm just hallucinating.

Reishi: ( I'm starting to think that we shouldn't have taken her out of the hospital.)

She thought to herself. Seeing Hattori in this state made her hate the shadowmancers even more.

Hattori: Guys…. I have to use the bathroom.

Shima: Ok. Go to the bathroom.

Hattori: I can't go alone silly! I need someone to help me, you know… get on the toilet and help me get back in my wheelchair when I'm done.

Reishi: ….

Shima: ….

Reishi and shima looked at each other. They both released hattori had a point and that one of them would have to go with her to the bathroom.

Reishi: I pushed her all the way here. Do you know how heavy she is?

Shima: I bought her muffins while she was in the hospital! - And not the cheap kind either! They were very expensive!

Reishi: I let her touch my stomach! Do you know how perverted that was?

Shima: *Pssh* Touching your stomach is nothing! That girl slaps my butt every day!

Reishi: That has nothing to do with her hospitalization!

Reishi sighed.

Hattori: Sheesh, Just play a game of rock, paper, scissors!

Hattori suggested.

Reishi: ….

Shima: ….

Reishi: - That's actually not a bad idea.

Shima: Yeah. It's a bit kiddie but at least it'll be fair.

Shima agreed.

Reishi: Ok then. On the count of three.

Reishi: 1…..2….3!

Both of the girls threw our their hands in rapid succession. Shima had thrown out paper while reishi had thrown out scissors.

Shima: Dammit!

Hattori: Hehe.

Reishi: Sorry shima…..

Shima sighed and grabbed the handles of hattori's wheelchair.

Shima: Hattori, You better just be peeing!

Hattori: Don't worry shima. I'm just peeing…. Teehee~

Shima: That "Teehee." Doesn't give me much confidence…

Shima shook her head and pushed hattori's wheelchair to the bathroom. Reishi was left alone with just her thoughts and the hairs on her head.

Girl: Hello ma'am. Can I have a moment of your time?

A curvaceous girl approached reishi. She was wearing a White leather jacket with jeans that barely could fit her huge backside which protruded out from her hourglass figure.

Reishi: Listen, If you're trying to convert me to New astianism I'm not interested.

Girl: Oh no no. I'm not one of those religious quacks.

Reishi: Oh sorry. what do you want then?

Girl: I'm looking for my brother's dog. Have you seen him?

The girl gave reishi a pamphlet. On it was a crude drawing of a large white dog with red eyes.

Reishi: Uhh… I don't think I've seen this dog.

Girl: *Sigh* The wild goose chase continues…

She said with a reluctant voice.

Reishi: When was the last time you saw him?

Girl: Me and my brother were at the carnival when he suddenly ran off! I think he smelled some meat or something!

The girl sighed.

Reishi: Ok, What's his name? I'm pretty familiar with all the stray dogs in the area.

Girl: Wick.

Reishi: Wick...Wick…

Reishi thought closely but she couldn't remember any stray dog that responded to that name.

Reishi: Sorry. I don't think any of the dogs that respond to that name.

Girl: Oh…. Sorry to bother you then.

Reishi: It's no problem. I'm sorry I couldn't help.

Girl: *Sigh* It's quite alright.

The girl walked away from the table and asked the other patrons around the restaurant. Her huge butt jiggled while she did, which did enamor the other patrons, but did not give her any clues to the where about her canine.

Reishi: I hope she can find her dog.

Reishi wished for best for the girl and her lost dog.

Waiter: Gomenasai. Sorry for the wait.

The waiter approached the table with everyone's food.

Shima had ordered Yakitori which was a sort of, fried and battered chicken which served on a stick.

Hattori had ordered japanese onion soup. She specifically asked for the chef to put cinnamon in her soup to make it specifically taste bad. Reishi had only ordered a small Osozai salad, which permeated her nose with the smell of mushrooms and kale leafs.

Waiter: Enjoy!

The waiter winked and left.

Shima: Goddammit Hattori! You said you were only going to pee!

Hattori: *Giggle* Sorry! Sometimes I don't know what's inside of me~

Shima and hattori returned from their bathroom excursion. Shima looked notably pissed while hattori was smiling.

Hattori: Oh cool, our food came!

Hattori Pointed out.

Shima: Ugh…. I think I lost my appetite.

Shima relayed as she sat down.

Hattori: Suit yourself!

Hattori began to slurp up her noodles like she was a dog.

Hattori: *Slurp* Senpai.. I can't believe that you'll be legal in another year!

Reishi: ...Way to make it weird, hattori.

Hattori: I'm Serious! You'll be an adult soon! -And that means we can get married!

Reishi: Hattori For the last time, I won't marry you!

Hattori: Why not?

Reishi: I don't want to get married in the first place.

Hattori: Why wouldn't you, Senpai? Marriage is a divine blessing from the gods!

Reishi: I don't know… I just see marriage as kind of pointless. I mean, if you love someone…. Isn't that enough? Why do you have to have this huge ceremony and "Tie the knot." It just seems unnecessary.

Reishi explained.

Shima: Preach. If I ever fell in love with someone I think I'd just keep them around as a lab experimentee.

Reishi: ….

Hattori: …..

Reishi and hattori looked at shima with a perplexed look.

Shima: What? Science first, Love second.

Reishi: Regardless, I don't really like girls like that anyway.

Hattori began to start slurping her noodles again until she stopped and belched.

Hattori: Hey! Noodles are straight too, Until you get them wet.

Reishi: …

Shima: ….

Hattori: Ok, Maybe that was too far.

Reishi: ...Well, Even if I was going to get married I wouldn't marry youBecause you're essentially my stalker and pervert.

Hattori: Teehee~ Well, That doesn't matter to me. Stalking and perving is in my family!

Reishi: Do I dare ask what you mean by that?

Hattori: Well, My daddy use to stalk my mommy before they got married! Daddy use to ask her to go out with him multiple times! -And each time he got rejected! So he began to stalk and perv on her until she gave up and married him out of pity.

Shima: *Bites Yakitori* That sounds like extortion….

Hattori: -So that's I'm not giving up on you senpai! I'll keep asking you to marry me until you give in! -Just like mommy!

Reishi: Heh. Keep dreaming hattori.

The three laughed. Time passed effortlessly as the three spent time celebrating Reishi's Birthday. Their hope was rejuvenated with every second that they spent together. It was truly was a blissful time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving is coming up! Are you going to spend time with your family like reishi is with her friends?


	6. Bond Between Mother and Daughter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hattori and Her mother Yushi Reunite!

**Nakashi Family Shrine.**

It was around 5:00 Pm and the sun was beginning to set. The orange gold stretches far and wide, the colour of fire hearths and tangerines. It is but the reflection of the dawn, the promise of the rising sun that comes after the velvety night has had its say and the land has rested once more.

The Nakashi shrine was an average sized piece of land. The entrance to the shrine was a Red gate with the shinto crest on it. Once you entered, you would immediately see the small temple that cleaves the heavens of which the shrine stands. A pond was to the side of said temple which was filled with happy koi fish just like reishi has at home. It was where hattor's family had lived for generations and would continue on to live.

Hattori: Ah…! I'm so glad to be home. Mommy's gonna be so mad…! She's probably gonna Spank me!~

Hattori face turned red as she thought about the spanking she might get.

Reishi: You get turned on by getting spanked by your own mom? Isn't that incest?

Hattori:" Incest is Wincest", Senpai. - And Besides it is only a spanking! It's not like my mother wants to go inside of me-

Reishi: O-Ok, hattori. I get it.

They rolled hattori's wheelchair to the front of the temple.

*Creek* The door opened and out came Hattori's mother - Yushi.

Yushi was a delectable woman to be sure. She had golden hair, Blue eyes and a grand smile. She was quite womanly with sparkling eyes, thick legs and a large derriere. Her breasts were large enough that her miko could barely hold it.

Yushi: Oh, Hattori! I'm so glad that you're okay!

She greeted.

Hattori: Mommy!

Yushi: Gosh! I swear everytime I take my eyes off of you, you always get into some form of trouble!

The two hugged and fermented the seed of a great mother-daughter relationship.

Shima: Yikes, That Hattori's mom? -Besides both of their um…. "Well Endowed-ness." They don't look alike at all.

Reishi: Maybe she looks more like her dad?

Shima: I can't imagine a 'male' version of hattori.

Shima Expaperated.

Yushi: You must be shima. Hattori has told me all about you!

Shima: Oh did she?

Yushi: Yes. She said that you "Kissed her like a hussy."

Shima: W-What?

Yushi: I must say, I do not appreciate you doing such lewd acts on my daughter.

Shima: Y-Your Daughter is just exaggerating! I only kissed her on the cheek!

Yushi: Hmm, Is that so?

Yushi didn't seem to believe shima.

Yushi: Well Regardless, I thank both of you for finding my daughter. I don't know what I'd do if she disappeared from my life forever…

Reishi: It was no problem, Miss Nakashi. Hattori is our friend and no matter what she does, we'll always be there for her.

Reishi exclaimed with a sense of justice.

Yushi: I must also ask for your forgiveness regarding my daughter's "Eavesdropping" of you. I would never condone such actions.

Reishi: It's quite alright. I kind of expected that behavior from hattori….

Yushi: Oh my goodness. It would seem then, that I have not trained more daughter properly. More "Discipline." Is in order.

Hattori: Ah~ Yes!

Hattori Squealed.

Reishi: Wait. Could you please not punish hattori?

Yushi: Hmm? Why?

Reishi: Well She's already been through enough with the shadowmancers and all that torture. I think she should just rest.

Yushi: ….

Yushi paused for a moment.

Yushi: Perhaps You're right. I couldn't imagine the pain my darling must've faced. I think I'll hold off on all the disciplining she'll be getting.

Yushi looked at her daughter with a nourishing and motherly look. Hattori meanwhile had a mixed look of both disappointment and happiness.

Hattori: Senpai….

Yushi: We must be off, Hattori. It's almost sunset and time for you to go to bed.

Hattori: Mommy, I'm not a kid! I can stay up past sunset!

Yushi: You always say that…. But I always find you passed out in front of the temple…

As Yushi Rolled hattori away, The two began to bicker like a mother and daughter would.

Shima: You know they're almost like a real family.

Reishi: They **are** a real family. They're a weird family…. But a family for sure.

Reishi simply said. The two were a strange pair with yushi being calm and serious while hattori was loud and boisterous, They were complete opposites. Nevertheless, they were both related by blood and that made them family, Something that could withstand darkness and evil.


	7. The Hayashi Path.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reishi and Shima go down the wrong path......

**Hayashi Corridor**

The sun was barely over the horizon as reishi and shima walked home. It was as if the sun and moon were clashing as the sun began to set and the moon began to rise, The two spirits of the great star and celestial rock were now about to swap places while the people of the city were about to swap mindsets.

Reishi and Shima were walking down the Hayashi corridor which was a collection of roads and avenues that lead to the richer areas of the city where the two girls lived.

Reishi: Nice of you to walk me home, shima.

Reishi said to her friend.

Shima: It's no problem. I just want you to be safe.

Reishi: "Just want me to be safe?"

Shima: N-Not like that! You're a valuable research partner is all.

Shima blushed.

Shima: -Plus I don't want you walking alone with that "Pathfinder" creep running around wildly.

Reishi: Right….

Reishi Nervously looked around herself as she and shima walked down the corridor which leads to the affluent neighborhood Where they lived.

* _Woosh_ *  
A cold gust of wind blew through the corridor as reishi and shima walked through. The cold felt like ashes on their skin, The cold was almost licking their skin with them walking through this devilish corridor.

Shima: Brr, it's getting cold out here.

Reishi: Maybe we should get closer for warmth?

Shima: C-C-Closer For W-Warmth? W-Were not kids, You know!

Shima exclaimed.

Reishi: I was only teasing you shima...

Shima: Baka!

Reishi: Still though, Isn't it abnormal for it to be this cold in the summer? It was just temperate about an hour ago….

Shima: Yeah. it's probably due to the effects of climate change. Even though we've sort of reversed it by now, The long lasting effects will still be with us.

Shima stated with a grim face.

Reishi: Humanity definitely needs to find a new **path** forward.

?: **Did someone say "Path?"**

Reishi and shima heard a voice come from above.

On top of one of the buildings came a lone scream, Like that of a wolf. A guy with a long red cape,Machete and a cheap mask. He posturing like an actor on stage.

Reishi: Oh no….

Pathfinder: Oh Yes!

The pathfinder leapt from the building and landed onto the street. It didn't even seem to faze him how far he had leapt….

Shima: I-Is that the pathfinder?

Shima asked with enamored eyes.

Pathfinder: Yes! I am!

The pathfinder did a pose reminiscent of a certain manga character. He then eyed shima and reishi, With him looking at shima intently.

Pathfinder: It looks like Two lovely ladies are walking alone in darkness! How dangerous!

Reishi: Please, Leave us alone! We don't want anything to do with you.

Pathfinder: -But it's dangerous for the two of you to be out here in these streets!

Shima: What's dangerous is a masked man with a machete extorting two girls like us!

Shima angrily exclaimed. The pathfinder pointed his machete at her threateningly.

Pathfinder: it's not extortion. It's protection.

He corrected.

Pathfinder: I'm going to protect you ladies from all the dangerous thugs that lurk these streets.

Shima: Nice try, But were in one of the wealthiest parts of the cities. The crime rate here is pretty low.

Pathfinder: Unless the crime rate is 0:1000, You still need protection!

The guy smugly protested.

Pathfinder: But in order to effectively "protect" you I need a donation of 10000 Yen.

Shima: "Donation." More like "Extortion."

Shima snarled.

Pathfinder: Do you have a problem with me, madam?

Shima: YOU ARE LITERALLY TRYING TO ROB US!

She yelled.

Pathfinder: It's not robbery. It's an exchange of services.

Reishi: You are such a sleazebag.

Pathfinder: Name-calling won't get us anywhere. My price still stands. **10000** yen for you to pass and for my protection.

Reishi: (10000!? That's double than last time…)

Pathfinder: Chop-Chop! I don't have all day.

Reishi stunned in fear. She certainly didn't have 10000 yen and didn't want to give up the birthday money her parents had gifted her.

Shima: _Reishi….._

Shima whispered.

Reishi: Huh?

Shima: I have 5000 yen on me. I think you do too. So if we pool it together…

Reishi: I don't want to give up my birthday money, Shima!

Shima: You won't have too. I have a plan.

Shima exclaimed.

Reishi: Your "Plans." Have gone bad before...

Shima: Hey! ! Don't you dare doubt my abilities! I'm a genius, You know!

Shima pouted.

Shima: Just give me the money and I'll take care of the rest. Trust me.

Reishi: Ok…

Reishi pulled the 5000 yen from out of her wallet. Shima did the same and pulled out 5000 more.

Pathfinder: Nice. Now just had it over to me…..

Shima: Right.

Shima walked over to the pathfinder. Slowly and surely she began to inch towards him, Before she was finally face to face with the masked man. She had Both her 5000 yen and reishi's 5000 yen in her hands. The pathfinder held out his right hand in hubris. -But just as Shima was about to put the cash in his hands-

Shima: Hiyah!

Shima Quickly kicked the masked man in his shins! The pathfinder let a girlish shriek and fell down right on his face! The pain of his

Shima: Reishi, Run!

Reishi: R-Right!

Reishi and Shima ran down the corridor and went into the safety of the suburbs where it would be difficult for the pathfinder to find them.


	8. Shima's Sonata.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shima and Reishi escape the pathfinder!

**5112 Street**

Shima: *Huff* *Huff*

Reishi: *Wheeze*

After tricking and assaulting the pathfinder. Reishi and shima had ran as fast as they could away from the corridor. The Pathfinder didn't seem to follow them, So they were mostly safe at this point.

Shima: By Newton's third law… I've never ran so fast In my life. *Panting

Reishi: No kidding. My legs ...*Huff* ...feel like noodles after that….

Reishi exasperated.

Shima: -At least, We didn't *Huff* get extorted by that….. Pathfinder creep.

Reishi: Yeah…. *Wheeze* I would feel terrible if I lost the money my parents gave me….

Shima: Speaking of which…

Shima limbly reached into her pocket and pulled out the 5000 neo yen reishi had given her.

Reishi: Thanks...

Shima: No problem…. *Huff*

There was a pause as the two girls began to catch their breath.

Reishi: My god though, That was even scarier than the first time I encountered him! If it wasn't for that kick, We would've been out of 10000 yen!

Shima: See? I told you my plan would work.

Reishi: Barely. If he had dodged that kick we would have been screwed.

Shima: Pfft. No one has ever dodged my signature "Ball-buster" Kick! It's practically un-dodgeable!

Reishi: "Ball-Buster"? Please don't trademark that.

Shima: It's only trademarked for perverts and degenerates like him!

Shima exclaimed and pouted.

Reishi: Heh. I think you've grown a bit more feisty since what happened last week.

Shima: Is that a bad thing?

Reishi: No,Not all! I think your quite charming when you add your own shima-spice to things.

Shima: "Shima-Spice?" That is so cheesy, Reishi.

Shima cringed while reishi snickered. Even after the experience they just had, the two could still poke fun with each other.

Reishi: Ah…!

*Woosh*

The wind suddenly blew fiercely and savagely. It turned windmills and made older houses creek with stress. Reishi's dress flew up and almost revealed her undergarments, but she quickly grabbed her coattails and pulled it down.

Shima: I-I think it's about time for me to go. My house is only a couple of streets down from here.

Shima said looking down at her padio-pad.

Reishi: Well, Thanks anyway for taking me out on my birthday, shima. Mugging aside, It was quite fun.

Shima: Heh. No problem.

Shima smirked.

Shima said her goodbyes to reishi and went on her way back to her house. Reishi also went back to her house where she would find her freedom in music and hope.

* * *

**Sakamoto Mansion - Living room.**

After the interesting events of today, Reishi retreated to her living room.

It was a handsome room in the Italian mode of the Empire period-beautiful old faded tapestry panels-reddish-and some ormolu furniture-and other things mixed in-rather conglomerate, but pleasing, all the more pleasing. It was big, not too empty, and seemed to belong to human life itself. The room was a sonnet to human-life . The room made reishi happy whenever she stepped foot into it.

Reishi: Ah, Sweet Livery…

Reishi plopped down in the chair in the corner. Her butt felt nice and comfy in the velvet seat of charms.

Reishi: Hello, Old glory.

Next to the chair was a cello. A cello is a wooden, stringed instrument with four strings and a double bass. Reishi's Cello was a family heirloom that had been passed down for generations. Her father had recently added a gilded title to the side of it that read: "Old Glory."

Reishi: Well, I guess I'll give you a spin.

Reishi grabbed the cello's bow and tuned the instrument. She loved playing the cello because of the soft sounds it could make and how easy it was to play. Her favorite song to play was Cello Sonata No.3 by beethoven. It was a soothing melody that could even bring the most anxious people in the world to sleep.

Reishi: Here I go...

She grabbed the bow and began to play her favorite tune.

Reishi: …

The sonata was originally lyricless but reishi always liked to improvise.

Reishi: In The Lights dawn…. A song of a heraldry is sung by the maiden~

Reishi: - The Monsoon will soon calm on the shores….?

Reishi: - But The Maiden's light will never be washed away?

She stopped.

Reishi: - That's actually pretty good. I should write those down.

She said as she reached for the table beside her. Although, She didn't see nor feel any paper.

Reishi: Ah, right. I left my binder upstairs. -By the time I come upstairs and back down here, I might forget most of the lyrics entirely.

She observed. -But then an idea came to her brilliant head.

Reishi: Wait! I still have that pamphlet that girl gave to me! I could write on that!

**[Flashback]**

Girl: I'm looking for my brother's dog. Have you seen him?

The girl gave reishi a pamphlet. On it was a crude drawing of a large white dog with red eyes.

Reishi: Uhh… I don't think I've seen this dog.

Girl: *Sigh* The wild goose chase continues…

**[End]**

Reishi: I hope that girl finds her dog….

She said as she took out the pamphlet which had folded and contorted in her pocket. She used her smooth finger to carefully unfold the pamphlet and lay it out on the table. She grabbed her pencil and began to write on its own

Reishi: The first lyric was….. " In The Light's dawn…."

She wrote that down.

Reishi: The second was: " song of a heraldry is sung by the maiden~ "

*Scribble*

As she began to write all over the pamphlet, she noticed something odd about it. Specifically the dog that was crudely drawn on it. The dog's curved snout, Lodged teeth and boney nose also seemed familiar like she had seen him somewhere before...

Reishi: ….

Reishi: ….!

The girl came to a shocking realization! The Dog in the picture......

Reishi: Wait a minute….. This is **Hiro**!


	9. Truth and Realization.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reishi Realizes the truth about Hiro's Situation.

**May 31st 2060 - Sakamoto Mansion.**

It was the next morning and reishi was still thinking about the Revelation she on the back of the pamphlet.

[ **Flashback** ]

Scribble*

As she began to write all over the pamphlet, she noticed something odd about it. Specifically the dog that was crudely drawn on it. The dog's curved snout, Lodged teeth and boney nose also seemed familiar like she had seen him somewhere before...

The girl came to a shocking realization!

Reishi: Wait a minute….. This is **Hiro**!

[ **End** ]

Reishi: Gah…

She pulled the pamphlet out of her clutched right hand and looked at it once more.

There was no doubt about it. The dog had the same features, The same Silver fur and the same look that Hiro always had. Although it was crudely drawn, Reishi could still could recognize him.

Reishi: Gosh…. All this time, Hiro's been someone else's dog? Was I keeping him from his owners this entire time?

Reishi thought about the first time she met hiro…..

[ **Flashback - April 26th 2060** ]

Reishi was at the foot of her koi pond with her hand in the water. The Koi had swarmed around her hand, trying to eat the lettuce she had put in the water.

Reishi: Sheesh! You guys are so greedy…..

She said as she smiled at her pets.

Reishi: -And you're getting fat. No more lettuce for you guys! I'll be feeding you pellets for the rest of the week.

She said.

Reishi: Alright. Time to go back inside and-

*Rustle*

She heard a rustling sound come from the outer edge of the garden.

Reishi: ….?

*Rustle*

Reishi: What is that? Is someone there?

Reishi slowly walked towards the bush, where the weird sound was coming from. She a what could be described as a white nub of a lifeform.

Hiro: *Woof*!

From the bush came a white dog. He had black beady eyes with a wide grin that full of reishi berries from the bush.

Reishi: hey! What are you doing!

Hiro: *Bark!*

The dog barked at her and ran away into the nearby forest.

Reishi: Dang stray dogs…..

Reishi would continue to have these encounters for the week two weeks…..

[ **End** ]

Reishi: Poor thing…. He was probably looking for his master….

She said as she stared at the pamphlet. The letters on top read: " Have you seen our dog? His name is **wick**. He was last seen at gashi Carnival ..."

Reishi: Wick, huh.

Reishi: ( that name kind of does sound a bit like hiro. Maybe that's why he liked it so much.)

Reishi: Regardless, Today is the day that hiro comes from the veterinarian. His paw should be all patched up and ready to go. At any moment, the doorbell should ring.

That thought went through her mind as she stared at the door.

*Ding Dong*

-And just like magic, The doorbell ringed a soft melody as she thought that.

Reishi: Come in, The door's open.

Reishi called.

*Creek*

The door opened and out came a cute veterinarian. She had Strands of molten hair tumbled out of her scalp, cascading down her back like a waterfall. Cherry lips, crystal white teeth: she truly was a beautiful sight to behold. Hiro was tied to her hand by a leash and looked happy to be home.

Reishi: Hiro!

Reishi got up and sprinted towards the happy boi. Hiro Reciprocated by running towards her, dragging the vet with him.

Reishi: who's a good boy? Yes you are, Yes you are!

Hiro: *Woof*

He woofed and licked reishi's face and chest. Reishi embraced the animal and saw that his paw was completely healed by the power of science.

Reishi: Thank you for this!

She thanked the vet.

Vet: it was no problem. People at my clinic love helping animals. That's why we became veterinarians in the first place.

The veterinarian smiled.

Vet: This dog is quite the brave one, He didn't even flinch when we sutured and stitched his arm back to his paw.

Reishi: Yeah. He is pretty chill dog.

Vet: Ahaha. You should be proud then. Your dog is quite the "Hero." For surviving an encounter with the shadowmancers.

Reishi: Thanks, But he isn't my dog.

Vet: Hmm?

Reishi: I just found out that he was a stray who got lost from his home.

Vet: Oh really? How'd you find out?

Reishi: A girl gave me a pamphlet with his face on it.

Reishi explained as she looked at the pamphlet once more.

Vet: Oh, will you return the dog?

Reishi: Of course! I just want to say my goodbyes first.

Vet: Ha! I understand. I once found a stray cat in a bargain bin at chinatown. I took it home,fed it. I named her saiko and even gave her a collar. Then one day while in the cat park, Someone yelled " Hey that's my cat, Utmushi!" And the cat ran away to that person.

Vet: I found out that the cat was stolen by someone and sold at that bargain store….

She said with some water in her eyes.

Reishi: That's awful!

Vet: I know….. But at least that girl got her cat back.

The vet sighed and looked at hiro.

Vet: Well, Good luck. I hope the owners thank you for what you're doing.

Reishi: Me too. Thanks.

The vet bowed and shook reishi's hand.

Vet: Sayonara.

The Kind Vet, Left reishi's home. Leaving her with Hiro.

Reishi: So, Your real name is wick, huh?

Hiro: Woof!

Hiro/Wick barked as if he was saying "Yes."

Reishi: Gosh, Your owner must've felt worried sick about you!

Wick: *Whimper*

Reishi: Why'd you run away anyway? Did you get lost?

Wick: *Woof*

Reishi: (Reishi…. You're talking to a dog.)

Reishi: Well, I should definitely take you back. Your owner will surely be glad to see you again!

She rubbed wick's head and looked at the pamphlet. The address at the top read - 1123, Murakami Road. That was on the east end of the city, which was still going through renovations.

Without delay, Reishi ran out of the room with Wick. The hope of her day would rely on seeing the joyful expression of wick's owners when he was returned to them.

* * *

Wick: *Woof*!

Wick woofed as reishi walked towards his home. He was overjoyed that he could finally return home to his masters house where he could finally rejoice.

The house was big, to say the least. It was about as tall as reishi's house but was double the width. It had two stone pillars leading to the pathway to the front door with a fountain in the middle. In the fountain was a statue of a man holding a book and posing perplexedly. The windows on the house were tinted blue with a slight edge of red to hide from peeping visitors. The mansion was overall affluent looking with silver and gold plating on the roof and a plague on the side of the door.

Reishi: W-Woah! Wick! Your owners must be rich! Your living the good life, aren't you doggie?

She petted him.

Wick: * **BARK** *

Wick ran up to the door and began clawing it madly wanting to get in!

Reishi: Sheesh! You really want to get in, don't you?

Wick: *Bark*

Wick kept on barking as if he was ignoring her.

Reishi: Ok…. Guess I should just get this over with.

She steadily pushed her finger onto the doorbell, which sounded a mischievous ring.

*Bing Bong Bing Bong* - Was the sound it made.

?: Coming!

A familiar voice rang out from the other side of the door.

Reishi: (Huh? Haven't I heard that voice before?)

*Chick Chack* The door made a clicking and clacking sound as it unlocked. The fancy door soon opened and revealed a shocking truth.


	10. Return of the king.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old face returns......

?: Good morning!

In the door frame was a boy with blue hair, Shearing glasses and a soft white face. He held a book in one hand and a glass of almond milk in the other. He was obviously foreign but looked affluent unlike the other migrants who plagued the city. The boy no doubt looked familiar to reishi, She had seen that soft girly-like face before and was snapped back to an early memory as the wind blew through her hair.

Reishi: It's you!

Arthur: Oh my, You're the girl from the festival.

**[Flashback]**

Hattori: **EEK**!

Hattori fell from the stand epicly. Her body contorted and spun around as she flew through the air.

*Crash*

She landed face first on to pavement. Paint buckets, Straw material and the signboard had covered her body.

?: Hey are you two ok!?

A person said.

Two boys ran over. One was a blue haired guy with Glasses and a good coat with a Great midriff

The other was Yellow haired guy with freckles and was wearing an british school uniform with red and white patterns

Reishi: Im fine, My friend over here definitely needs medical attention!

Reishi said.

The blue haired boy took off his jacket and placed over it hattori's wound while the other one went for help.

?: That should stop the bleeding for now…

**[End]**

Reishi: H-How? Why?

Arthur: Oh my. We have got to stop meeting in these circumstances..

He quipped.

Wick: *Bark*

Arthur: Hmmm? Wick? Is that you?

He turned his attention to wick, who was panting and wagging his tail, excitedly.

Wick: *Woof*

Arthur: Simon has been looking everywhere for you! Golly, You made him and Serella so nervous…

He scolded the dog. Reishi looked bemused at the boy. She could not believe the amazing coincidence that lead her here.

Reishi: Gosh. I didn't know you lived in the city.

Arthur: Where else would I live haha…

Reishi: I don't know…. I thought you were just some tourist….

Arthur: Not quite. My father is touring this country and we've decided to live here for the remainder of the time he's here.

He explained with a smile.

Reishi: Huh.

Reishi paused.

Reishi: So, I take it that this is your dog?

Arthur: Again, Not quite. He belongs to my cousin - simon who also lives here. I believe you met him before at the restaurant.

Reishi: Oh yeah.

Reishi recalled the memory of meeting the other boy at the restaurant. He was a bit cold but seemed like he meant well. He just seemed to care about the injury his cousin had sustained.

Arthur: He'll definitely be happy to see wick, once he wakes up. I trust that wick hasn't been giving you too much trouble.

Reishi: Define "Trouble." When I found him, he was rummaging through my garden.

Arthur: *Sigh* what a little troublemaker.

He sighed.

Reishi: He may be trouble but he's definitely a cute one. What breed is he?

Arthur: I believe he's a great pyrenees. Right from the mountains of Europa.

Reishi: So Exquisite!

Arthur: Heh. Don't say that to me, simon is the one who picked him out.

He said looking back into his own house.

Arthur: Speaking of him….

Arthur: Simon! Come down here! There's someone here for you.

Simon: If its the church of new astianism, tell them to piss off.

Simon snarled from upstairs.

Arthur: No, its something else…

Simon: Ugh. Fine.

Simon bemoaned.

*Rustle Rustle* Reishi and Arthur could hear simon rustling within his room. He seemed like he was struggling to find something to put on his body. Like he was struggling to find something to put his body.

Reishi: ….

Arthur: ...So…..

Just before arthur was about to start some small talk, simon's door opened and came out. He was wearing a scotch flannel shirt with a short briefs that covered his slender thighs.

Simon: God, This better not a prank again, arthur!

He said to himself just as he walked down the steps.

Simon: Huh…?

Simon stopped just before the foyer before seeing his own dog within the doorframe.

Wick: * **BARK***

Simon: Wick! Wick is that you?

Simon's Melancholy voice came booming from the house's hall.

Wick: *Awooo*!

The dog sprinted towards his master. His tongue running wildly along his jaw with slobber.

*Plop* Wick leaped into simon's arms and began to lick him ravenously. The bond between the two of them could be seen, their faces lit up with excitement as they did a dance of hugging and paw shaking.

Simon: Wick! I missed you so much!

Wick: *Bark*

The dog licked his master~

Simon: Oh my god….. When you ran off at the carnival… I never thought I would see you again!

Simon: Me,Serella and Arthur looked everywhere for you!

Simon said with his eyes closed in haze.

He embraced his dog for a couple more seconds before turning to reishi…

Simon: You're the girl… from the festival and restaurant… Aren't you?

Simon asked.

Reishi: Yep. The one and only.

Simon: -You found my dog didn't you? I must thank you then.

Simon bowed to reishi. His shorts slipped off a bit after doing so, revealing a bit of his back flesh. As he tried to fix

Simon: ...What happened to his paw?

He asked.

Reishi: Oh that…. Well….

Reishi explained the origin of hiro's paw wound and how the shadowmancers had kidnapped him and huno and cut off parts of their limbs.

Simon: Ah!

Arthur: Outrageous…!

They both exclaimed with worried faces.

Simon: I heard of the shadowmancers before but…. I never would have imagined they would be so cruel….

Simon realized the pain his dog must have been in. It was hard for an owner of a dog or any kind of beast to imagine…

Simon: I swear if I get my hands on one of those brutes…..

Arthur: Simon….

Simon: Ugh. Come on, Wick. I'll make you one of your favorite treats - Beef Jerky.

He said and took his dog to the inside, where his safety would be guaranteed.

Arthur: Golly… I've gone through such an emotion whirlwind after these past 25 minutes. Both sadness and happiness has rushed through my heart.

Reishi: well said. I really tried my hardest to protect and nurture hiro… er wick, after the shadowmancers did what they did.

Arthur: I don't doubt that you did. You seem like a righteous lass.

Reishi: Righteous? That's not a word i've heard anyone describe me with.

Arthur: Well… There's a first time for everything!

Arthur Laughed.

Arthur: Say... Do you want to hang out sometime?

Reishi: H-Hang out? What do you mean?

Arthur: Just like me and you going somewhere. I find you interesting, M'lady and want to learn more about you.

Reishi: W-Well….

Reishi heart was fluttering with teenage emotions. While she has had plenty of bouys ask her out before, none have ever felt as sincere and honourable as arthur was being right now.

Reishi: Maybe next weekend…. When I'm not busy….

She suggested.

Arthur: Great! I guess we can decide on the day later, huh?

Reishi: I guess so...

Arthur: Yeah, Just to be sure, let's exchange phone numbers.

Reishi: (Gosh! This guy is really forthcoming!)

She steadily pulled out her high tech phone and exchanged numbers with the blue haired bombardier. Reishi was blushing and stymieing the whole time this was happening, while arthur seemed calm collected.

Arthur: You've uh…. Got quite the long phone number.

Reishi: I-Its my parents fault…. They wanted me to have a more "Unique" phone number.

She explained. Arthur tilted his head to the side.

Reishi: Well…. I must be going now. Juno gets cranky if I'm not home by 12.

Arthur: Oh, I understand. See ya!

With that, It was the end of reishi endeavor with wick. She had reunited him with his master named Simon and their bonds had shown ever through the darkness that had separated them.


	11. School Days.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a long day at school for Reishi, Especially since she has to deal with the antics of her teacher - Kaido Sakoshi.

**June 1st 2060 - Neo Domino Academy - Chemistry Room 6-AE**

* _Pit pat Pit Pat_ *

The sound of the rain hitting down on the ground nearly shocked the city at its core. Everyone had expected a sunny day on the first day of summer but instead they got a large drizzle of rain that draped over the city like a wet blanket.

After a short weekend, Reishi had gone back to school. The inside of the classroom was decadent with depressed and needy students who were tired of their boring everyday lives lining the desks of the lab. They all sat in the chemistry classroom with vulgar looks on their faces.

Sakoshi: Keep your hands on the beaker everyone!

Sakoshi: -And Be sure to mix the zinc with the vinegar brightly! You Don't want the beaker to overflow or worse….

The teacher- Kaido Sakoshi was at the front. He was instructing the class on a short chemistry lecture and experiment. Reishi and Shima were partners for the day and were sitting by each other.

Shima: God, I hate this class! Sakoshi is such a degenerate.

Reishi: ….You're not wrong.

Sakoshi: -And make sure you guys stroke the beaker nice and sensually! The chemicals react nicely to feelings….. _Or something._

He said.

Sakoshi: I'll check your vinegar in 4 minutes.

Sakoshi Lamented. The debauched teacher returned to the front of the classroom where he turned on his computer which spouted lewd sounds and illustrious moans.

Reishi: Welp, We better get started.

Shima: RIght. First off, We need a base chemical. Reishi will you pour some water into the beaker?

Reishi: Yeah sure.

Reishi grabbed the water bottle from underneath the lab desk and poured it calmly into the glass object known as a beaker.

Shima: Next, it needs to be fermented. So lets add some ethanol!

The girl's looked through the cabinet at the bottom their desk. A green bottle covered in dust was there. It read: Ethanol.

Shima: Got it!

Reishi: Be careful Shima, I hear that pure ethanol is pretty dangerous…

Shima: I know that, _Baka…_.

The tsundere said.

She then poured the toxic chemical into the beaker and sighed a relief.

Shima: Vinegar is known for its briny taste, right? We should add Sodium Chloride next.

Reishi: Sodium Chloride? You mean salt?

Shima: That's what I said - Sodium Chloride.

Reishi: No shima, you said sodium chloride. Yes it's the same as salt, but you could've just said salt instead. Everyone in this school knows you're a genius shima, you don't need to say overly large words to sound more intelligent. If anything, calling simplistic objects by their scientific name ironically makes you seem less intelligent and more pompous. I know you're smart enough to be better than this.

Shima: ….!

Shima was at a loss for words.

Shima: U-Umm. I'm sorry?

Reishi: No! I'm sorry, Shima. Didn't mean to go on a rant! I'm just a little stressed out.

Shima: What's wrong?

Reishi: I'm worried about hattori…

Shima: She'll be fine. Her mother's taking care of her.

Reishi: Nah, I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about the fact that hattori is gonna miss more school. I'm pretty sure she's already failing.

Shima: Meh. Even if she was in school, I doubt it would make a difference. Girl is as dumb as a bag of rocks.

Reishi: Shima!

Shima: What? You know it's true.

Reishi: I know but….

Shima: Don't worry about her, Reishi. Hattori's somehow made it to the 10th level of school, Pretty sure she weasel her way to a passing grade again.

Shima exclaimed as she began to finish the batch of vinegar they had concocted up. The vinegar smelled of acid and of fine wine as its smell permeated throughout the room.

Sakoshi: Ok! Time's up! I'm coming~

The teacher got up from his lubricant and began to come around to students desks. He walked around and tasted the vinegar from each beaker. Each time, he licked the inside of the beaker and either said: "Good." Or "Meh." If he said good, it would be followed by a tap on the backside.

After a couple rounds of this; he made his way to reishi and shima's desk.

Sakoshi: Hamami-San, Kind of cliche to wear a labcoat in this class, Don't you think? Hmmm?

Shima: This is what I always wear….

Sakoshi: I know, btu I liked you better in that cheerleader outfit.

Shima: _Of course you would…._

Shima snarled.

Sakoshi: Anyway, Lets have a look at what you two concocted shall we?

He looked at Reishi and shima's beaker which was simmering brightly. He put his finger into the beaker and pulled it out quickly.

Sakoshi: *Lick Lick Lick*

He suggestively tongued the inside of the glass, licking it from side to side with his long sexy tongue.

Shima: …

Reishi: ...

Sakoshi: Mmmph! tastes Great, you two! Good job!

Sakoshi prepared to slap reishi's behind, But she quickly moved her body to the side and dodged the hand-slap.

Sakoshi: Woah! Cool dodge, Sakamoto.

Reishi: _Whatever, Creep._

Reishi mumbled under her breath.

Sakoshi: If you keep those reflexes up, you might be able to dodge the many guys who are going to charm you later in life.

Reishi: …?

Sakoshi: Anyway, Remember what you have to do today, Hamami-Chan.

He chortled.

Shima:...

Sakoshi: Silence? That's not like you... Ah well.

Sakoshi said as he drank the rest of the vinegar and burped loudly.  
Reishi and shima had no doubt of there hate for and his class. They doubted the hope that would come from attending his class but still went because they had to. If hope was a dagger, it sure could stab Deeply.

* * *

** 1 Hour Later... **

It was lunch time at Neo domino Academy. A smell of food circulated throughout the academy as the four main classes began to chow down. The academy like most japanese schools did not have a lunch room but rather had lunch in their regular classes. Reishi was in her favorite professor's class, Where she sat down and waited for the lunch carts to come.

Reishi: (...)

On a sheet of paper, she was drawing something…. A person. He had blue hair and round glasses. Similar to someone she had met before…

Akihiko: Ah, Reishi.

Reishi: Yes professor?

Akihiko had approached her without her noticing. She quickly covered up the sheet of paper with another notebook.

Akihiko: You are great friends with Shimamura, correct?

Reishi: Y-Yes.

Akihiko: where is she? She usually doesn't miss class like this….

Reishi: Ah, Um…. She being disciplined at the moment, sir.

She responded with an awkward context.

Akihiko: Strange. She's usually not a troublemaker.

He said.

Reishi: Ah well.

Akihiko: I'll leave you to it then. Remember, The homework is on the net today.

Reishi: "On the net?"

Akihiko: Ah. Its something we said back in the day. I meant it's on the kaiba-network.

Akihiko shook his head.

Akihiko: Growing up in the 2020s and 2030's has made me a bit out of touch with you kids.

Reishi: You know sometimes I forget that you're kind of old…. Professor Akihiko.

Reishi: You act kind of young in a way. Your always looking at stuff with an optimistic point of view but at the same time viewing it from the philosophical side just like a young intellectual.

Akihiko: Heh. I don't know if that's a compliment or not. - But thank you miss reishi.

Reishi: Of course, professor.

He said and walked away.

Reishi: …..

Reishi bemused, returned to her drawing. Her pencil drew the lines between his eyes and gave the boy some ruffles in between his eyes and glorious nose. She also dotting his eyes with sparkles and lining his ears with swirls. The drawing now seemed complete to her, although she questioned why she drew it in the first place.

Woman: **Itadakimasu**!

A woman called out from outside of the classroom. Her chant signified that lunch had come to the floor and that the lunch cart was coming into the classroom. The lunch cart was full of japanese delicacies like sushi,rice,Nimono,Noodles and tempura.

Akihiko: The lunch cart is coming everyone! Please try to clear your desks!

Akihiko ordered. The students followed his order and cleared their desks in preparation of the delicious and yummy meals that awaited.

*Creek*

The door opened and a black and brown cart came into the doorway. It was pushed by a girl wearing a cheerleader outfit with breasts that filled them out.

Reishi: S-Shima!

Shima: *Grumble*

Shima had an angry scowl on her face as she went around passing around the food students demands. Occasionally she would get a flirtatious comment from an opportunistic boy. She eventually came around to reishi's desk.

Shima: ….

Reishi: Shima…. Didn't I tell you to stand up to sakoshi?

Shima: I couldn't! He threatened to fail me if I didn't put on this damn perverted outfit!

Reishi: Shima! You can't let sakoshi walk all over you!  
  
Shima: I know but.... He's just too imposing-  
  
Reishi: He is scum! To let him just have his way is wrong!!  
  
Reishi exclaimed heavily as shima put her head down.

Reishi: ugh, I swear one day I'll take care of him for you.

Shima: You don't need to protect me, reishi…

Reishi: Shima, You are my friend. -and I do feel a personal need to shield you from sakoshi.

Shima: Now you're starting to sound a bit too motherly….

Shima blushed and changed the subject….

Shima: Hurry up and order something from this cart so I can get out of this thing….

Reishi: uh.,... Right….

Reishi relented.

Reishi: I think I will have some sushi and tea, please…

Shima: No need to be so formal.

Shima bent over and reached into the cart. Her skirt barely covered her bottom, so while she was bending her panties were on full display to reishi, who nervously looked away….

Reishi: ….

Shima: Something wrong?

Reishi: N-Nope!

After digging around for a couple of seconds, shima got back up and had a plate of sushi in one hand and a cup of steaming tea in the other.

Shima: here we are-

Shima: -What is that?

Shima noticed the drawing on reishi desk.

Reishi: That is, um…

Shima: You trying your hand at drawing now, reishi? First Music, then dueling and now this! Do you have to upstage everyone?

She said, half-jokingly.

Reishi: N-No! I just wanted to try it. I'm trying to master it or anything.

Shima: Sheesh… you are such a show-off…

Shima sighed and put the rice and sushi reishi had requested on her desk.

Shima: So, Like I asked, What's on the drawing?

Reishi: Its um…..

Reishi struggled and took a sip from her tea.

Reishi: Well…. A couple weeks ago, I met a boy at the festival after hattori fell off the stand.

Shima: Was this after I uh…. Stormed out?

Reishi: ….Yeah.

Reishi explained how she and Arthur had connected through the encounter at the restaurant and her finding his cousin's dog.

Reishi: -And so after that, He asked me to go on a date with him. I drew this because I'm a bit nervous.

Shima: Reishi, You ol' dog!

Reishi: Huh?!

Shima: All of these years of celibacy and now you're going on a date? Yeesh.

Reishi; W-Well I couldn't just say no….

Reishi responded.

Shima: Don't get me wrong though, I think its good that your finally getting a boyfriend.

Reishi: He's not my boyfriend! We're just going out to get to know each other.

Shima: Righhhhhttttttt~

Reishi: I swear it's just platonic.

Shima: No need to get so defensive reishi, I'm a tad bit jealous. Boys never seem to want to hang out with me…

Reishi: Maybe because you treat men as experimentees?

Shima: Hah! I guess so.

Shima cackled.

Shima: Well, Good luck on your date. I have still have 8 more classrooms to go…

Reishi: Thanks, See ya, Shima.

Shima bowed and pushed the cart out the room. Her hips swaying side to side as she did. Reishi wondered what she was going to do once the day of the date had come. Would her hope come through and make the date a great one? Or would a despotic feeling take over? Only time would tell…..


	12. The Old Paradise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reishi has a weird Dream.......

**Sakamoto Mansion - Afternoon.**

Following a long and stressful day at school, Reishi returned home.

Her mansion looked like a somber place compared to the loud,rush place that her school was.

Reishi: (Oh god…. I can't believe I agreed to that date….)

She thought in her head as she turned the doorknob and entered her mansion.

The first thing she did when she got home was lay down on her huge bed. She pressed her cheek to the cool, velvet pillows. The comforter was thick and irresistibly soft, like a billowing cloud. She toppled into it, relieved to rest her weary feet. It was like heaven to finally be back in bed again.

Juno: *Meow*

Her cat snuggled right next to her.

Warmth and darkness enveloped her. She soon succumbed to the call of sleep. Her eyes closed and consciousness began to slip into darkness….

* * *

_"Say first, for Heav'n hides nothing from thy view Nor the deep Tract of Hell, say first what cause Mov'd our Grand Parents in that happy place, Favour'd of Heav'n so highly, to fall off 30 From their Creator, and transgress his Will For one restraint, Lords of the World besides? Who first seduc'd them to that fowl revolt? Th' infernal Serpent; he it was, whose guile Stird up with Envy and Revenge, deceiv'd 35 The Mother of Mankinde, what time his Pride Had cast him out from Heav'n, with all his Host Of Rebel Angels, by whose aid aspiring To set himself in Glory above his Peers, He trusted to have equal'd the most High, "_

Reishi could hear a weird hum in her ears as she slipped into a dream world. She expected to be transported into a fantasy kingdom like most of her dreams but instead she seemed to be inside of a black void which seemed to have no limits nor end.

Reishi: Mmph!

She couldn't move her body or even her lips.

Reishi: (am I dreaming…?)

She thought.

Reishi: (Odd… I can usually move in my dreams…)

Reishi tried once again to move her body but to not avail. She seemed stuck in the position she was in with no way to move out.

???: _Sssssss......._

She heard what sounded like a slithering sound come from the distance.

Reishi: …?

???: * **Hiss** *

Reishi: (I-Is that a snake?)

She pondered.

Her question was immediately answered, with a slithering snake working its way across the void of her mind, it's smooth, body using its incredibly powerful stomach muscles to propel it along, while never turning its beady eyes away from the prey it was advancing towards.

The snake lurched forward until it reached her toes, where it began to contort and begin to wrap itself around Reishi's body. Reishi breathed with fear in her biorhythm, it was the only thing she could do while paralyzed.

Snake: Ssssssss…..

It hissed.

Snake: Reishi…. You're Ssssuch a naughty girl… Sssssss.

Snake: You've been running away from my grasp for awhile….

The snake constricted reishi body even tighter.

Reishi: (Ah…..!)

Reishi moaned.

Snake: I've sent two of my shadowmancers after you and yet you've still resisted my clutches.

Snake: -It really Annoyssssss me….

The Snake bit into reishi's neck. Her slippery fangs bit into the flesh of Reishi's young body causing a stream of blood to spurt out. All Reishi could do was let out a shriek while the snake toyed with her.

Snake: Mmmm! You taste like sugar, M'dear.

The snake teased.

Snake: Please, Just know that I love you dearly! Not some puppy love, But real genuine love~

The snake said.

Snake: Come to me, My dear. Just leave yourself in a field… And I'll come to you. Give into the darkness and i'll comfort

Snake: You're the love of my life, Dear. -And I just want you to be safe~

The snake lifted its head to luna's ears and softly whispered a sweet lullaby before saying:

Snake: Klap Lige Hesten, _Sweets dreams_ ~

The snake kissed her on the cheek once again, Causing reishi to have a visceral reaction.

* * *

Reishi: **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!

Reishi woke up screaming into the night. Her shriek carried through the night like a musical siren in distress.

Juno: *MROW!*

Juno also shrieked at her master's wail. She leaped off the bed in fear.

Reishi: *Pant Pant Pant*

Reishi started hyperventilating and panting like a dog. The images from the dream started to flash through her mind. The snake, The darkness, The hymns. All of it.

Reishi: Oh god…..

She started to regain her composure.

Reishi: Juno…. I'm so sorry.

She picked up the cat and caressed its back. Her silky smooth hand calmed the feline.

Reishi: I know your ears are very sensitive…. Sorry kitty.

She relented.

Reishi: My god though…. What was that dream???

Reishi: It didn't feel like an ordinary nightmare…. It felt like something else entirely….

Reishi: A snake wrapped around my body…. And began talking to me….

Reishi: (That snake…. It was talking about me as if I was some runaway puppy…)

Reishi: "Come back to me". "Return to me." It was as if the snake was talking to my personally.

Reishi concluded.

Reishi: -But that's impossible! Dreams are supposed to vaguely incoherent nonsense…. How could that serpent be talking directly to me….

Reishi: I wonder if this the work of the shadowmancers!?

She pondered such a ludicrous thought. The shadowmancers definitely had some sort of otherworldly powers, after all they do seem to be able to teleport around places, it wouldn't seem too far-fetched that they could infiltrate someone else's dreams…

Reishi: *Sigh* What am I to do…

Reishi rested her head back on the pillow. Juno was still in her arms and resting peacefully. She wondered if the torment that the shadowmancers were giving her would ever go away…..


	13. Reishi and The Pauper.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reishi and Arthur meet up.

**June 5th 2060 - Neo Domino City - Metropolitan Dominion  
**  
A couple of days had passed since that nightmare had plagued reishi. The last few days had gone by quickly with nothing significant happening within it; Reishi had wondered if the days had gone by faster since hattori was not around to tease her. Although during these days, Reishi had been aloof and distant from the society around her due to the dream that afflicted her.

She tried not to think about these things as today was the day she promised to go out with her new friend named arthur. Over the phone, They agreed to meet at the metropolitan Dominion right outside of the central station.

Reishi stood around in a yellow dress with blue highlights and green clogs. She wanted to look good for this occasion with her friend. Though she did think she overdressed.

Reishi: (Oh man, I'm so nervous….)

Reishi began to chafe. She wondered if Arthur decided to bail on her, Afterall that's what usually happened when boys tried to date her.

Arthur: Hey! Sorry I'm late.

From around the corner came Arthur. He was wearing a black shirt that read "Novel writer" on it, draped by a blue robe that appeared to be hand-stitched.

Reishi: Oh! It's nice to see you, arthur. For a second there, I thought you wouldn't show.

Arthur: Nah. Just had to sort out some things with my family.

Reishi: Ah, they're really protective?

Arthur: Yeah, but not my parents, its Simon. He doesn't seem to want me to go out by myself.

Reishi: Huh. Why?

Arthur: *Shrugs* He seems to be really clingy. I think its because he sees me as an older brother.

Reishi: Aww. That's kind of cute.

Arthur: Heh.

Arthur pulled out a map from his robe pocket, prompting reishi to ask:

Reishi: So, What do you have planned for us today?

Arthur: Well, I…. Uh…

Arthur seemed to fumble over his words. He composed himself before speaking again.

Arthur: Well, I was thinking back to the first time we met and I realized that we both have two things in common - Our love for books and Animals.

Reishi: I noticed that too. I think it's because our upbringing.

Arthur: Indeed. So, I was thinking that we should go to the two places that reflect our likeness, Namely the Library and the zoo

Reishi: The library and the zoo….

Those two locations weren't the usual places people would go on a date, but reishi wasn't opposed to it.

Arthur: Well I know those aren't traditional locations for a date, But they were the only places I could think of.

Reishi: They're fine places to go! I think we'll have tons of fun there.

Reishi said with excitement.

Arthur: Well then, After you milady.

Arthur bowed and in the direction of the kaiba express. Reishi nodded and two went on their way to a merry adventure full of love that was going to sprout between them. Hope was in the air just like love and the two were inseparable, A combo of both virtues.


	14. Murakami Library.

**Neo Domino city - Murakami Library.**

The library Arthur had chosen was the murakami library on the west side of town. The library was a historic monument in neo domino city. The great Shenso Murakami built this library in hopes of recording all the information that would come through the city, and ever since then It's been in the city since its founding and is a proud testament to the city's knowledge and wisdom.

the shelves of the library towered above everything else. They were filled to the brim with books of all shapes and sizes lining the wooden over 200,000 choices, Reishi and Arthur were in for a good time.

Reishi: Woah…. This place is amazing….

Arthur: Heh, I know right? This was one of the first places I visited when I first arrived in japan.

Arthur replied.

Arthur: Though, You sound amazed. Have you never been here before?

Reishi: Only on a field trip…. Once.

Reishi reluctantly said.

Arthur: Well that's a shame. This library is quite the miraculous spot!

Reishi: I can see that…..

Reishi and Arthur went to the fiction section of the library where a huge rack of books awaited them. Arthur Quickly swiped a book from the shelf. The title read: "The True tale of Brein Stockwalmer. The creator of NIPS."

Arthur: You know, We live in an increasingly digitalized world. People aren't really reading hardcover books anymore…. Ant yet, Here I am. Standing in front of one.

Arthur: This library is kind of a sanctuary for old books? You know. Kind of like a way of preserving the past.

Arthur: -and I respect that. Too many people these days don't know the value of a good hardcover book.

Arthur looked off into the distance. His face looked serious but admirable at the same time.

Arthur: Sorry, Didn't mean to go off on a rant there.

Reishi: No, No! It's fine. I love hearing you talk!

Arthur: Oh you do?

Arthur blushed.

Reishi: O-Oh, um…. In an intriguing way. I think you have a lot of interesting things to say.

Arthur: Right…. Well then.

It kind of got awkward between the two. Reishi tried to break the ice by walking away briefly and grabbing a book from the shelves.

Reishi: The book of taurus…

It was the same book she read in the school library a week ago.

[Flashback]

 **School Library  
**  
Reishi was sitting at the left-Most table in the 3rd corridor. she was reading "The book of tauras."

An epic story about a hero fighting a war,Slaying a dragon and getting married to a Elf. It was one of the best selling books of all times, Selling 15 million in its first year of sale. One passage about it stuck out to her in particular:

"The hero - Proteus looked his elf bride in the face with her busty chest and blue eyes, She was perfect for him and he was perfect for her. He thought that he must be crazy or insane for wanting to marry an elf, but alas his heart lead him to be with her and he was going to stick with his New love even if it meant being labeled insane.~"

Reishi: ...

[End]  
  
Reishi: (What a painful but brilliant memory.)  
  
She thought.

Arthur: May I see what book you grabbed, Milady?

Reishi: Of course.

Arthur: This is! The book of Taurus.

Arthur looked at the book with intrigue and amazement. He had a sort of nostalgia in his eyes as the soft memories of his parents flowed through.

Reishi: What is it?

Arthur: My mother wrote this book…

Reishi: Really?

Arthur: Yup! She wrote this book right before I was born.

Arthur pointed to the little words right under the title. It read "Written by Igraine Bloomberry."

Reishi: Wow…. I'm such a fan of this series! It's really weird to think that it was written by your mom.

Arthur: Heh. Yeah. This book is actually how my parents met in the first place.

Arthur: My mother wanted to get a book published, and so she went to a publishing agent. He thought the book was good but it needed a few edits in order to be published. So that's where my father comes in. He becomes my mom's editor and makes the book more accessible to publish.

Arthur: - After that, they go on a couple of dates and the rest of history.

Reishi: that's sweet.

Reishi admonished.

Reishi: Did your parents tell you that story?

Arthur: Yeah, Why?

Reishi: *Sigh* My parents didn't tell me anything about their love life. I don't even know they met.

Arthur: Maybe they're just embarrassed about it?

Reishi: Hardly. My dad's a dueling champion and my mom is an eccentric maid. They shouldn't be embarrassed about anything.

Reishi exclaimed with a sigh. Her parents never seemed too keen on sharing their past. Whenever reishi asked about it, her parents dodged the subject.

Reishi: it's really frustrating! They never want to tell me anything.

Arthur: Have you tried talking to them about it?

Reishi: I can't now. They've gone on this great trek to 'see the world' and rarely ever want to talk to me - Even through video chat.

Reishi: They are so selfish…..

Arthur: Well, look on the bright side…. At least you don't have anyone to nag you at home right? You're practically free to do whatever you want without parents!

Arthur exclaimed.

Reishi: Heh… I guess so. But I tend to stay at home on weekends. I only go out when my friends ask me or I need to get something for juno or the koi.

Arthur: Aye. I get it. Sometimes the best days are the one where you stay inside.

Reishi: Agreed…. Now shall we go back to our little 'book club'?

Arthur: Hahahah. Of course.

The time seemed to pass by itself as the two read many books together. The library offered so many great reads and experiences that they couldn't possibly fit it into one day. So they went on to their next adventure with love and hope in their hearts.


	15. Utada-Masmerry Zoo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reishi and Arthur go to the Zoo!!!!

** Utada Masmerry Zoo. **

The zoo was nothing that reishi had imagined. In her imagination the zoo would be something like the one in Yokohama she visited as a child. There would be large chimpanzees, tigers and snakes big enough to swallow a poodle - but in the warming sunshine it felt more like a farm with the wrong animals. On the grassy field the giraffe looked just wrong, Reishi wondered how she felt when the japanese winter hit. Did they keep her in a barn? Put a coat on her? Did she mind? Likewise the lions slunk around, kings and queens of their field of tufting green. It was the perfect enclosure for a few sheep, except the fence was more comprehensive, more prison-like.

The zoo was founded by Atsuko Utada and Jain Masmerry, a couple who loved animals and wanted to preserve them as best as possible.

Arthur: -Me and Simon used to love the zoo when we were kids.

Reishi: Were the zoos in Britain any different?

Arthur: Not really. From what I've seen of this place so far, it seems to be really familiar. It has a kind of wonder and fascination with animals like the zoos back in ol' england. Although simon might say otherwise. He's always a bit of a grump.

Arthur chuckled.

Reishi: Speaking of simon…. I've been meaning to ask you something.

Arthur: Of course, Reishi. You can ask me anything.

Reishi: I first found out about hiro being your dog through a girl giving me a pamphlet at a restaurant. She was very mysterious but seemed like she cared deeply about him.

Reishi: So I have to ask, Who was she?

Arthur: Ah! That was probably Simon's older sister **-Serella**. She also lives with us.

Reishi: Oh ok. She seems really nice. Was she an artist?

Arthur: Yeah! How could you tell?

Reishi: Well,um. She gave me a very "Detailed" drawing of hiro.

Arthur: heh. I can imagine. Serella's art can certainly be expressive.

Reishi: ('art' is subjective here.)

Reishi snarked to herself.

As the two were talking, they both took notice of the hippo enclosure. They stopped to admire the beast that was lazily laying on its side. A zookeeper came out of a back door holding a watermelon and prepared to do a trick.

Zookeeper: Bell! Catch!

The zookeeper threw the watermelon in the air! the hippo swiftly got up from laze and almost instantly positioned itself right where the watermelon would've landed. It was almost unbelievable how such a huge animal could move so fast.

Reishi: Woah! It moved so quickly!

Arthur: Yeah, you'd be surprised. For large animals hippos have some amazing speed.

Reishi: Really? They look so slow.

Arthur: Yup. They can go about 40 Kilometers an hour. That's as fast as many cars.

Reishi: Cool! How do you know so much about hippos?

Arthur: I read a lot. Especially about animals, since they are so interesting.

Reishi: I agree. I think its very interesting to read the differences between us and the beings of the wild.

Arthur: Heh, Then you should this book called the evolution of man and beast. Its really been an eye-opener for me.

Arthur: As the title says it goes over the evolutionary history of both humans and animals.  
Arthur: I mention this because it has an interesting theorem on the concept of _love_.

Reishi: L-Love?

Arthur: Yeah, It says and I quote: "Love is most likely the cause of humans wanting to spread their genome by seeking compatible partners to breed with."

Arthur: "-And by this, They want their partners to be somewhat like them, both in thoughts and feelings."

Arthur looked at reishi with a smile after he quoted for verbatim a passage from his favorite book.

Arthur: So…. What do you think?

Reishi: W-What D-Do I think? Ummm….

Reishi was getting flustered, her face was turning red and her body was heating up. She could feel some butterflies in her stomach.

Reishi: O-Oh look! The wildcats section!

Reishi pointed to a sign that read: "The all new wildcats sections! Lion,Tiger and cheetah's! Oh my!"

Arthur: Huh. That must be new, I don't think that has ever been here before.

Reishi: Then let's go check it out!

Reishi forcibly grabbed arthur's hand and guided him along to the wildcats section. She was too embarrassed to admit it but she was actually starting to get a little red-hearted around arthur.

The wildcats section was full of life,liberty and most of all big cats. Lions,tigers,Cougars,cheetahs and other big cats lay in enclosures that were suitable for their living conditions and ecosystem. This section of the zoo was the most populous as people wanted to see the zoo's alignment of the wild cats of africa.

Reishi looked up to see a leopard laying on a tree branch. It reminded her of juno in the way it was just lazing about its day so casually.

Reishi: Geez, Both big and small cats are lazy….

She observed.

Arthur: Back in Britain, we used cats 'bobbies' because they are so lazy.

Reishi: Haha, That's funny!

Reishi: -But I've meaning to ask you, Why'd you leave the U.K in the first place.

Reishi's curiosity had peaked with this question. She had been wondering about it ever since they first (Formerly) met back in the restaurant. It was rare to see Europeans become even temporary residents in Japan as most migrants were from China,south and southeast asia.

Arthur: Aye. That's a problematic question.

Reishi: Why do you say that?

Arthur: Well it's a bit complicated.

Reishi: Well we have time for you to explain.

Reishi looked at the lazily sleeping leopard.

Arthur: I suppose so, It is only noon….

Arthur: Well the story goes like this…..

Arthur: Simon's mother owns a company which sells candles. In recent years, the company has been booming in profit.

Arthur: In response she wanted to tour the world and establish her brand in foreign markets.

Arthur: My father, wanting to teach editing and writing to the youth of the world, decided to go with her. -And thus, we decided to travel the world…..

Arthur: At first we lived in France,Brazil,China and then Egypt and then we finally came here to japan.

Reishi: Woah, that's a lot of countries. How long did you live in them?

Arthur: 6 months each.

Reishi: Don't you miss Britain sometimes?

Arthur: We go back there for one month, every summer, so it's not like I'm missing much.

Arthur: Though it is a bit hard to leave each country every time. I have to say goodbye to all the friends I've made in such a short time.

Reishi: Arthur…..

Arthur: You don't have to worry though, Reishi! We're staying in Japan for the foreseeable future.

Reishi: Oh thank goodness….

Reishi sighed. She thought she was going to lose another friend…

Arthur: Heh. You sound relieved. Am I that important?

Reishi: N-No! I mean yes!

Arthur: ….

Reishi: I-I mean that…. I don't want to see you go so soon!

Arthur: Is that so? Well like I said, you don't have to worry.

Leopard: *ROAR*

The leopard got up from its laze and roared mightily. It showed its sharp teeth to the crowd which both immediately frightened and impressed everyone. Reishi wasn't scared in the least bit and smiled at the leopard. He embodied the true spirit of the wild in every way.

Arthur: Man. This place is amazing….

Reishi: Beyond amazing…...


	16. The Finding of a Path.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Reishi go down a strange path......

**Neo Domino City - South Western Bloc.**

After the main attractions of the day, Arthur decided to take reishi to one more place before going home. They were heading through the south-western neo domino city which was the least developed part of the city. Broken down buildings lined the street with graffiti art tattooing the lowly bricks of the building. The street was covered with empty soda canisters from cheap brands. Multiple languages were being spoken on this specific street as the street's property value was low; which made it attractive to impoverished immigrants.

Reishi: U-Um are you sure it's safe to walk in this part of the city?

Arthur: Of course! I've been through these very streets, a bunch of times.

Reishi: Ok then…. If you're sure.

Reishi sighed.  
*Flip*  
Arthur took out a book from his side pocket. It looked like some sort of almanac as it had a very plain cover and numbers all over it. He stared intently at it as they walked.

Reishi: Is something wrong Arthur?

Arthur: Nothing. Just thinking about something.

He closed the book with impunity.

Arthur: Well Today, You've asked a ton of questions about me, how about I ask some questions about you?

Reishi: H-Huh? About me?

Arthur: Yup. Don't be nervous I'm not going to interrogate you. Haha.

Arthur: I just wanna little bit about you, if you don't mind that is.

Reishi: Of course. Fire away.

Arthur: I want to know what a typical childhood in japan is like.

Reishi: …

She paused for a second.

Reishi: I wouldn't really say I lived a typical childhood in japan.

Arthur: Oh how so?

Reishi: I was mostly raised in a upper-class environment. I was homeschooled until I was 9 years old. Most days I just spent at home with my parents, barely ever leaving the mansion. I practically had to beg my parents to put me in elementary school.

Reishi: -And then when I was 11, I was sent to a dueling academy. Where I met one of my friends - Shima.

Reishi paused before continuing.

Reishi: The only typical thing about my life are my highschool years which are mostly uneventful, _except for the whole shadowmancers thing._

She whispered that last part.

Arthur: Huh. I guess that certainly 'atypical' but your experience would certainly be different than any european girls in the same situation.

Reishi: I could say the same. Japan is a very harsh place.

Reishi: Even as someone who's been born here, Nippon, can be a pretty judgmental place.

Reishi exclaimed while looking downward.

Reishi: that's why I hope you don't feel isolated. japan can also be very xenophobic at times.

Reishi observed as she walked past a wall that had graffiti painted on it which read: "Go home Gaijins!"

Arthur: You shouldn't worry about me or anyone else reishi. I never pay attention to bigots anyway.

Arthur said as he smirked at the graffiti.

Reishi: You sure are strong-willed, Arthur.

Arthur: Of course. I try to remain positive, No matter the situation.

Arthur proclaimed while looking into her eyes. The two of them continued to walk down the sultry path until they came to an alleyway. The alleyway is darkness and the sour relics of a hundred take-away meals. As Neal walks between the walls that are too high for him to bother seeking the almost black sky. The buildings were tight together and loomed over her, like a forest of stone. When she looked up the roofs were so close together that she could only make out a sliver of the blue sky that was mirrored by the tiny stream of light that trickled along the cold stone ground. The alleyway twisted and turned back on itself, first going to the right, then to the left.

As they turned left into the alleyway, Reishi got a bad feeling in her gut. She felt like someone was watching her and arthur.

Reishi: (Wait... Isn't this the same part of the city where-)

Her suspicions were proven correct as she heard a voice come from above!

?: In the name of the moon, I shall punish evildoers!

A figure was standing atop the building next to them. His cape fluttered in the pale moonlight, His mask shining in the dark shimmer of the night. A twisted smile appeared beneath his mask which neither of them could see. He dabbed and leapt off the building.

Reishi: Arthur look out!

Arthur: ….!

Arthur quickly sidestepped as the masked man landed where he was just standing.

Arthur: What the-

Pathfinder: I'm the one who will alleviate the darkness from the night, I am the one who defeats the villians that prowl this city, I am the one who protects the innocent, I am the pathfinder!

The Pathfinder posed in the moonlight, His lengthy body looked peculiar to arthur and Reishi who did not seem to be amused.

Arthur: W-Who are you, Sir? -And how dare you pounce on us like that!

Pathfinder: Gee, Didn't you listen to my short monologue? I'm the pathfinder! Protector of those in need!

Arthur: The pathfinder?

Pathfinder: Yup! I'm a seeker of justice that protects the weak and serves the innocent….. At a cost.

Arthur: At a cost?

Pathfinder: Yup! These streets are dangerous! Rapists,Thieves and murderers roam this place like a sewer! And in order to protect you and your fine dame here I'll need a healthy payment.

Arthur: …..

Arthur paused for a second. He seemed to realize what was going on and stepped back a little from the pathfinder. The pathfinder in response took out his signature machete and turned his attention to reishi.

Reishi: ….

Pathfinder: Ah, You again. Third times the charm, eh?

Arthur: Do you know this guy?

Arthur asked.

Reishi: 'Know' is a subjective term. He's tried to extort me and my friend twice before.

Pathfinder: Extortion is not a word you should use to describe me! I'm asking for a mere remittance to keep you safe!

The pathfinder exclaimed whilst sharpening his machete.

Arthur: Ah. I see. You are just just a common street thug trying to appear honorable. My goodness, I do hate people like you.

Pathfinder: Listen, I'm doing the job that no one else will! I'm the hero that this city needs!

Arthur: A hero who's basically threatening people with violence if they don't give him cash!

Pathfinder: A morally gray one, Yes!

Arthur: 'Morally gray' so you just admitted you're scum that trying to scam people out of money?

Reishi: (Gosh, Things seem to be getting tense.)

Reishi: L-Listen, I'll just pay for 'remittance or whatever and you'll leave us alone right?

Pathfinder: Of course, I will. I am a man of my word… Kukuku.

Reishi lightly sighed and pulled her shiny and fancy wallet. Her nimble fingers slipped through the opening before she heard arthur object.

Arthur: Hold on milady!

Reishi: Huh?

Arthur: You shouldn't give into extortion like this, so easily.

Pathfinder: Hey, stop interfering. If the lady wants to pay her protection fee then let her!

The pathfinder proclaimed while staring at arthur.

Arthur: No. No one should give into extortion than theft so easily.

Reishi: Arthur, You really shouldn't-

Arthur: Reishi, I have to stand up for you! If I don't take a stand here, then who will!

Reishi: I get that and all, but its too dangerous to do so. _He has a machete afterall…_

Arthur: Lady reishi, You cannot let people walk all over you. Someone like him is beneath you and to let him have his way is despicable!

Reishi: …..!

Reishi paused in shock. She realized what arthur had just said was what she had told shima.

[Flashback]

Reishi: Shima…. Didn't I tell you to stand up to sakoshi?

Shima: I couldn't! He threatened to fail me if I didn't put on this damn perverted outfit!

Reishi: Shima! You can't let sakoshi walk all over you!

Shima: I know but... He's just too imposing-

Reishi: He is scum! To let him just have his way is wrong!

Reishi exclaimed heavily as shima put her head down.

[End]

She realized that what she had said to shima also applied here. She couldn't waver to evil!

Reishi: …..

She put her money back in her wallet and stared down the pathfinder.

Pathfinder: Eh? You're backing off too? You guys must be crazy.

Reishi: The guy in a mask and cape holding a machete is calling us crazy?

Pathfinder: Yes, you are! for refusing my protection!

Arthur: She's refusing to be extorted by you!

Pathfinder: Extortion? You guys sure do throw that word around, don't you.

He smugly laughed.

Pathfinder: But at the end of the day, I'm offering you a service. A service that you can resist…. _At your own cost._

Pathfinder: If you're not gonna pay me in money, maybe you can pay me another way….

The masked man walked forward towards reishi with his machete in hand. Reishi grimaced and stood her ground.

Arthur: Get away from her!

Pathfinder: I need some sort of payment! -and I will get it!

The pathfinder mischievously put the machete to Reishi's neck. Its sharp and cut blade felt cold as it perched itself right neck to her neck. Reishi broke out in a cold sweat as the pathfinder whistled like a bird at his un-heroic action.

Reishi: Ah! You coward!

Pathfinder: Give me my due payments dear sir and I'll let you all go.

Arthur: We're not paying you anything. No matter how many physical threats you make.

Pathfinder: Then I suppose we're at an impasse.

The two of them stared each other down with glaring eyes and wavering hearts. The tension in the alleyway was reaching its climax and so was reishi.

Arthur: How about this you fiend! You fight me like a real man!

Pathfinder: Heh. I think you'll lose that fight, buster.

He pointed to his machete.

Arthur: No, not like that. I meant like this.

Arthur's eyes shimmered with his hand reaching into his pocket and pulling out a deck of cards. A dueling deck…

Reishi: Arthur!

Pathfinder: Are you challenging me? To a duel of all things?

Arthur: Yes, Of course. Unless you're not man enough!

Arthur said as his midriff got cold from the seething wind.

Pathfinder: Man enough? Who are you a prissy boy, to challenge my masculinity?

Arthur: I'm a strong one apparently, This 'Prissy boy' is the one challenging a man holding a machete after all.

Pathfinder: True, but what would I have to prove to you by dueling you?

Arthur: A lot.

Pathfinder: Huh?

Arthur: I have a proposition for you.

Pathfinder: ...

The pathfinder went silent while he seemed interested in what Arthur was about to say.

Arthur: How about we have a little wager?

Pathfinder: Hm,?

Arthur: If you duel me and you win, I'll give you all of the money you want and double it.

Reishi: Arthur!

Pathfinder: ...Are you serious?

Arthur: Yup. My family is rich and I'm 'Loaded.

Arthur pulled out several Japanese yen bills and flashed them to the pathfinder. The pathfinder seemed impressed but not amused.

Arthur: This is 145000 yen right here! If you duel me, You'll get way more!

Arthur yelled with impunity! The pathfinder stood agape and put down his machete that he wielded to reishi.

Arthur: If I win though, You have to quit your life of extortion and false heroism!

Pathfinder: …..

He paused.

Pathfinder: Fine then! I accept your challenge.

Arthur: Heh. I know you couldn't resist a guinea or two!

Arthur exclaimed.

Pathfinder: Nevermind that, I want to see justice enforced! Even if I have to duel you for it!

Arthur: Yeah sure, whatever.

Arthur took out his duel disk from his back pocket. It was blue and gray in color and had the words: J.N.D plastered all over it, this duel was impressive as it was equipped with all the modern date technology.  
The pathfinder pulled his duel disk out from his cape, it was rectangular in shape and was colored red and brown. The thing that stuck out most was how old fashioned it was! It seemed to be from the 2030's because of its distinguishing old duel slots and a small deck holder.

Reishi: (I hope you know what you're doing, Arthur.)

Reishi said as the two boys went adjacent to each other in the alleyway. The two stared at each other with the passion of the duelist in their eyes. Both had hope for their desired outcome of the duel and if that hope wasn't met…. Who knows what would happen?

Both: Let's duel!


	17. Arthur vs The Pathfinder.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and the pathfinder square off!

Both: Let's duel!

The wind in the alleyway got faster and heavier as the two beautiful men prepared to duel each other. Reishi was still dumbfounded as to how this all transpired in such a short matter of time, After-all It went a mugging to a straight duel. Was it fate? Toxic masculinity? Or both? Who knows? Either way both of them had something to prove. It was a battle for the very concept of chivalry and civilization!

Reishi: (I hope you know what You're doing Arthur…..)

Reishi clasped both her hands together and prayed.

Arthur: Shall we flip a coin to decide who goes first?

Pathfinder: Sure. I call heads.

Arthur: Tails for me.

Arthur pulled out a mint coin from his pocket. He threw it in the air where it flipped continuously.

*Chink*  
It landed on tails.

Arthur LP: 8000  
Pathfinder LP: 8000  
  
Pathfinder: _Shite….._

Arthur: Looks like I'll go first, I draw!

Arthur closed his eyes and put his hands on his deck. He looked so calm and graceful while doing so as he concentrated. He drew the first five cards out of his deck and put them in his slick hands.

Arthur: Hmmm…..

Arthur stared at his hand for 3 seconds before making the first move.

Arthur: I summon Mythica the wizard!

A sparkling light came from the sky. It quickly descended downward and shone brightly on the alleyway.A woman wearing a long red robe appeared from the light, right in the alleyway. Her robe was covered in symbols of the stars and moons. She was beautiful with her long red hair, Big breasts and wonderful golden face.

Mythica the wizard  
Level 3  
Dark/Spellcaster  
Atk 500 Def 2000.

Pathfinder: Ha! You summoned that weak monster to challenge me? She has such a weak atk power!

Arthur: Attack power isn't everything you know! As long as she has a good fighting spirit she can defeat anyone!

Pathfinder: Ha! What a fantastical tale you tell yourself!

Reishi: (Says the guy wearing a mask and cape pretending to be a justice enforcer.)

Arthur: it is not a tale! you should heed my warning.

Arthur said.

Arthur: For my next move, I'll use a spell card - Foolish Burial goods!

A spell card appeared on the field.

Arthur: This card allows me to send a spell or trap card from my deck to the graveyard.

Pathfinder: Why on earth would you want to do that?

Arthur paused as he looked through his deck and picked a spell card out of it, which he sent to the card graveyard.

Arthur: _You'll see…._

Arthur said ominously.

Arthur: I place one card face down and end my turn.

A brown card materialized right in front of him. Arthur's first turn had been shrouded in mystery and doubt, He had only summoned a weak monster and set a card face down. Reishi wondered if he was really up to challenge.

Reishi: Arthur, Are you sure about this? I mean a duel seems like a bit much…. We could pay him and get out of here.

Arthur: Of course Reishi. If we let this guy get away with his antics who knows whom he'll rob next. We can't yield to evil!

Reishi: I understand that but…..

Arthur: Reishi, won't you please have some faith in me.

Reishi: Faith…..

That word 'faith' always seemed to strike a cord with reishi. Its own simple elegant tone and the amount of passion it can inspire was amazing to her.

Reishi: Ok arthur. I'll have a little faith.

Arthur: That's the spirit, milady!

Arthur exclaimed.

Pathfinder: If you two are done with your little 'talk', I'll begin my turn!

The pathfinder retorted.

Pathfinder: Draw!

The pathfinder simply said 'draw' as he began his sinister turn.

Pathfinder: I'll start this off by activating a spell card - Dark world dealings!

A spell card appeared on the field, its artwork portrayed a demon mischievously holding a card.

Pathfinder: Its effect is simple, We both draw one card and then discard one card!

Arthur: Very well then.

The two sexy men both put their muscular hands and drew a card from their decks. They then both discarded one card to the graveyard.

Reishi: (Dark world dealings…. Could he possibly be playing…..)

Pathfinder: Justice effect!

Arthur: Pardon?

Pathfinder: The card I sent to the graveyard was Broww, Huntsman of the dark world. When he is discarded from my hand, I can draw another card!

He drew another card and grinned

Pathfinder: Perfect…..

Pathfinder: I summon forth Dark world dragon!

Dark world dragon  
Level 4  
Dark/Dragon  
Atk 1900 Def 900

A dark blue dragon flew onto the field. It had long black wings that looked like they had been hit by something as they had several holes in them. It was truly a scary monster.

Reishi: Just as I suspected, He's playing a dark world deck…..

Arthur: Dark world? What kind of deck is that?

Reishi: Ugh, its a degen **erate** deck usually played by criminals and other lower class thugs.

Pathfinder: Hey! Don't insult my deck like that! It's truly a different one than you think! I've added my own twist to it!

Reishi: Oh yeah, Like what?

Pathfinder: Justice never reveals its strategies!

He said.

Reishi: (Pfft. He probably doesn't even have one.)

The pathfinder flipped his hair which was tied behind his mask and prepared to make his move.

Pathfinder: Battle phase! Dark world Dragon! Attack Mythica! Golden darkness!

A purple and gold light appeared in the dragon's mouth. It nearly blinded reishi as it streamed from its mouth and hit the magical witch causing a huge (holographic) explosion that covered the field.

Reishi: (Oh no….)

Pathfinder: Geheheh!

Arthur: …..

Pathfinder LP: 6600

Pathfinder: NANI?

As the smoke cleared, It was clear that not all had gone according to plan. Mythica was still around and not only that but the pathfinder had taken damage.

Arthur: *Tsk Tsk Tsk* Something I notice about you lower class ruffians is that you tend not to read card effects.

Pathfinder: …..

Arthur: -If you had, You would've clearly read this: "This card cannot be destroyed by battle. when your opponent attacks this card, inflict damage equal to the difference of atk points between this card and the attacking monster."

Pathfinder: Good god, That effect is so complicated!

Reishi: _He Literally just read it out to you._

Arthur: In layman's terms, you take the damage I would've, and my monster isn't destroyed by battle.

Pathfinder: gah! Your trickery won't go unnoticed, You wench!

Arthur: All you had to do was just read the card….

Arthur said sarcastically.

Pathfinder: Bastard….

The pathfinder sneered at Arthur with the scorn of a thousand lovebirds.

Pathfinder: Hmph! You may be able to be a smart-aleck this turn but I'll certainly get you on next turn. With that being said, I'll set one card face down and end my turn.

The first two turns of this duel had mostly been uneventful. -But that would soon change as the raging tides of the dark world soon show themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duel Status:
> 
> Arthur LP: 8000  
> Pathfinder LP: 6600


	18. New Knights.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur shows off his monsters- The minor and Major knights!

Arthur: It's my turn! I draw!

Arthur began his turn by drawing a card from his deck. His slightly muscular body twitched as he began the turn, as it looked like he was getting cold from the increasing wind in this alleyway.

Arthur: Hmm…..

He looked at his hand of cards.

Arthur: _I got it!_

He whispered to himself.

Arthur: I'll use my facedown card - Knight summoning magic!

Pathfinder: - What in blazes does that card do?

Reishi: (You know, You could just read the card effect…)

Arthur: This card allows me to summon a 'Minor knight' monster from my deck as long as I control a spellcaster type monster!

Arthur: Come forth!

A magical hexagon appeared in the ground. It was pink and gray and color and had latin writings inscribed on the inside.

Arthur: I'll summon minor knight Adelhard!

A beautiful lady came from the hexagon. She was Tall,Dark and handsome with light brown hair and green beautiful eyes that seemed to radiate. She was wearing long chain mail armor with a headcap on and a long broadsword was streaming from her hand.

Minor Knight Adelhard  
Level 4  
Earth/Warrior  
Atk 1800 Def 1500

Pathfinder: Ho ho! I say you're a Connoisseur of justice too! Playing a knight based deck must mean that you're not a degenerate.

Arthur: Of course! Chivalry is everything to me!

Pathfinder: Well then, If you were truly chivalrous you would've payed my protection fee!

Arthur: That would've been the least chivalrous thing of me to do.

Pathfinder: Paying for your own protection is not chivalrous?

Arthur: No, but getting extorted is. I doubt that you are honestly protecting people going down this path.

Pathfinder: Think what you will. -But I am the hero of this story and you will come to see that.

Arthur: _You truly are the worst….._

Arthur sighed.

Arthur: I activate an equip spell card - Taranis Chariot!

A large white chariot appeared in front of the capricious knight, it had large round wheels with a shining white frame. It was truly a chariot made for a warrior.

Arthur: It boosts her attack by 300 and makes her immune from trap effects!

Pathfinder: Seriously?

Minor Knight Adelhard  
Atk: 2100

Arthur: You are now going to feel the power of a true knight! Lady Adelhard Attack!

Adelhard mounted on the chariot and rode off into the alleyway. She was riding so fast, in fact that by the time the pathfinder had realized it, his monster was already dead. A tyrannical slash went right through the dragon causing it to crumble into pieces.

Pathfinder LP: 6400

Pathfinder: _You scallywag…._

Arthur: I'll set another card face down and end my turn.

Arthur said.

Pathfinder: *Tch* You are quite the troublesome one.

Arthur: Then simply do the rational thing and surrender.

Pathfinder: Ha! Like that would happen! I have a business to uphold, er- I meant….

Arthur: You meant what?

Pathfinder: I meant that I have something to fight for! I draw!

The pathfinder melodically drew a card from his deck.

Pathfinder: Hahaha! It's here!

Pathfinder: This will certainly flush you out! I activate the card of destruction!

Under his dark mask, he cracked a lucid smile.  
A spell card appeared on the field. Its artwork depicted an old man reaching out into the void while his cards fell into an abyss.

Pathfinder: This card requires us to discard every single card in our hand and draw cards equal to the amount that we discarded!

Arthur: …

Both of the hot men discarded cards from their hands. The Pathfinder had four cards in his hand so he discarded that amount and Arthur had 3 so he discarded 3 cards.  
They both drew the same amount of cards from their decks. Arthur had a serious look on his face as he viewed the cards in his hand, meanwhile the pathfinder

Pathfinder: Gahaha!

Arthur: Do I dare ask 'what's so funny'?

Arthur retorted.

Pathfinder: You fiend, Don't you know about my dark world cards? All of them have effects when they are sent from the hand to the graveyard!

Arthur: Bugger!

Pathfinder: Firstly, The effect of Dark world Kahhki activates! His effect allows me to destroy one monster on your side of the field! I'll destroy that slut mythica!

From the ground, The spirit of kahhki appeared. His body was nothing but a combination of miasma and smoke as he was dead. The spirit appeared to be furious as it floated towards mythica. It opened its mouth and swallowed the woman whole, Leaving nothing behind beside her lucid dress.

Pathfinder: Next, the effect of Snoww, Unlight of the dark world! I can add 1 dark world card from my deck to my hand!

A card magically popped into his hand.

Pathfinder: -And Finally, I'll use the effect of Sillva, Warlord of the dark world! He summons himself from the graveyard and then returns all spell/traps to your hand!

A scream could be heard from the depths of the earth, when suddenly a new friend came bursting from the ground. He was tall, dark and handsome with Grey skin, A monocle and a large blade that protruded from his arm.

Sillva, Warlord of the dark world  
Level 5  
Dark/Fiend  
Atk 2300 Def 1400

Pathfinder: - and as I said, All of your spells and traps return to the hand!

Arthur: What a bother!

Arthur said as all of his cards returned to his hand.

Pathfinder: Oh and one more thing…. I'll use a spell card - dark world chain!

A long chain appeared from the dark world down under. It wrapped around Arthur's knight - adelhard and began to constrict her heavily.

Pathfinder: This equip card lowers the equipped monster's ATK to 100!

Minor Knight Adelhard  
Atk 100

Arthur: Bollocks!

Arthur cursed.

Reishi: (He's weakened Arthur's monster! Now he's wide open!)

Pathfinder: *Tsk Tsk Tsk* Do you still think i'm a 'mongrel' now? I've basically wiped out your entire defense!

Arthur: That may be true, You'll find that I haven't lost my wit!

Pathfinder: What does that even mean?

Arthur: It means no matter what slimy comments you throw at me, I will never surrender!

Pathfinder: Ha! You sure are full of bluster! -But my lords of dark will soon change that!

The pathfinder sneered through his mask.

Pathfinder: Now my Sillva will attack you directly! Feel the elegance of his blade!

The fiend grunted as he lifted up his heavy left arm and charged towards arthur.  
-Cutting through every fiber of his being, He felt like the blade had even sliced through the atoms of his body.

Arthur: Agh!

Reishi: Arthur!

Arthur LP: 5700

Reishi was shocked as Arthur had fallen to the ground. It didn't seem like him to faulter to such a beast.

Pathfinder: Now, Darkworld Dragon, Follow up!

A purple and gold light appeared in the dragon's mouth. It nearly blinded reishi as it streamed from its mouth and hit the knight causing a huge (holographic) explosion that covered the field.

Arthur LP: 3800

Arthur: Gah…. You sure are a persnickety fellow, I'll give you that.

Reishi: (That was one mean combo! He basically got past arthur's defenses with a single card!)

Reishi: (I thought the pathfinder was some incel-thug-extortionist. -But it turns out that he is a skilled duelist.)

Reishi pondered the situation at hand.

Reishi: If Arthur is going to win, He's going to have to find a way to survive the onslaught of these dark world monsters! -And find a way to pierce a path through to his life points.)

Reishi: (I hope he can do that.)

Pathfinder: It's still not too late for you to pay my 'protection fee' and get on your way. It may not seem like but I truly am a gentleman and despise dueling.

The pathfinder offered.  
Arthur: Heh, You would like that, Wouldn't you? For me to surrender and give your extortion money.

Pathfinder: …

Arthur: -But that's not who I am. I'm a true gentleman, Not unlike you who _probably_ extorts women and children on this path.

Arthur: I will defend the dignity of me and milady to the end! -And I'll make sure that you get your 'just desserts'!

Arthur had a strong sense of justice as a balled up his fist in rousing oration. His muscles bulged and his persona seemed even more greater than before. Reishi blushed and was almost impressed by his never-ending sense of justice.

Pathfinder: That false bravado will get you nowhere…. I end my turn.

Arthur: Bravado… I hate that word.

Arthur replied as he gripped the top card on his deck. He slickly took the card off the top of his deck and began his turn. He knew that he either had to defend or attack this turn or he would be destroyed by the pathfinder's radical strategy.

As he looked at the card in his hand, He said the following:

Arthur: It looks like I'll have to go all out on you!

Arthur's eyes lit up with the power of his hope.

Arthur: I activate 'Hilts for cards!'

A spell card appeared on the field, Its artwork depicted a person trading a sword for two cards.

Arthur: -By discarding one warrior-type monster, I can draw two cards!

Pathfinder: *Yawn*

Arthur drew two more cards from his deck.

Arthur: (Hmm….)

Arthur looked at the cards he just drew.

Arthur: I'll give this a go! My second facedown will activate!

A trap card flipped over and revealed itself.

Arthur: Call of the haunted! I can bring back a monster from the grave!

From the earth came a new monster, She had red hair, Blue eyes and a medium pair of knockers. She wore a hessian-like armor that fit her body beautifully as her glutes were in full view of reishi and arthur.

Minor Knight Ublachar  
Level 4  
Earth/Warrior  
Atk 1700 Def 1500

Reishi: (That must be one of the cards arthur discarded….)

[Flashback]

Pathfinder: This will certainly flush you out! I activate the card of destruction!

A spell card appeared on the field. Its artwork depicted an old man reaching out into the void while his cards fell into an abyss.

Pathfinder: This card requires us to discard every single card in our hand and draw cards equal to the amount that we discarded!

Arthur: …

Both of the hot men discarded cards from their hands. The Pathfinder had four cards in his hand so he discarded that amount and Arthur had 3 so he discarded 3 cards.

[End]

Arthur: Now ublachar's ability activates!

Arthur: When she is summoned from the graveyard, I can summon another copy of her from my deck!

Arthur picked a card from his deck and slammed it onto his duel disk.

Minor Knight Ublachar  
Atk 1700 def 1500

There were now two adelhard's on the field and they both looked gorgeous.

Pathfinder: HA! What do you suppose those two will do?

Arthur: They'll bring upon your defeat!

Pathfinder: Nani?

Reishi: Is he going to…?

Arthur: Alright! It's time for a **Musical summon!**

A crackling sound could be heard in the air as Arthur reached out his arm to the sky.

Arthur's eyes lit up as pink colored sparks flew from his hands. Those sparks eventually turned into lightning and the separate bolts hit ground creating a vortex in the ground.  
Three rings formed on the field right in front of arthur. They resembled staff lines on a sheet of music and they rotated westward. A pink light appeared in the middle of the vortex, as Arthur chanted his sonata. His heart and soul was joined within the musical dimension as he called on the power of the monster within his soul!

Arthur: Come, The Representation of my soul - **Major Knight Godwinson**!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duel Status:
> 
> Arthur LP: 3800  
> Pathfinder LP: 6400


	19. Godwinson's Misfortune.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur summons his ace monster - Major Knight Godwinson! although he encounters some minor difficulties!

Arthur: Come, The Representation of my soul! Major Knight Godwinson!

A shining light came from the portal and ascended all the way up to the sky. A dark shade appeared over said sky as a figure materialized on the field. The lord of knights named Godwinson had shown himself.

Godwinson was a tall lumbering man that stood over the various other monsters on the field.  
He had golden brown hair that shined in the moonlight. He had steel plated armor that lined his bulging muscular chest. On his side was a long sword named Etheria that could slice through any foe that came his way.

This monster truly suited the honorable and noble. Arthur.

Major knight Godwinson  
Tempo +4  
Light/Warrior  
Atk 2500 Def 2100

Arthur: This knight is the end for you, pathfinder!

Pathfinder: …..

Arthur: Godwinson is the combination of all the honorable knights of Auidwen. He's got more than enough power to defeat you.

Pathfinder: does he?

Arthur: His hope, His dreams, His aspirations are all the result of years of fighting through the darkness and into the light!

Arthur pressed his hands forward and looked hopefully to his new found monster. Everything was looking hopeful in this situation as he had summoned his ace. The tides of this duel hadn't changed per se, but they were certainly sweeping over the beaches of promiscuity into hope.

The pathfinder though, was not amused. He merely sighed with his face behind his mask.

Pathfinder: Avaste ye! Don't you think you're getting a bit too cocky?

Arthur: Huh?

Pathfinder: Did you really think I? The pathfinder, Wouldn't have predicted this!

The pathfinder mugly flipped his masked hair and pressed a button on his duel disk. A card activated and the world turned upside down.

Pathfinder: I activate my trap card - Solemn warning!

A trap card flipped over on the field. Its nefarious artwork showed a man putting his hand out to a group of angels.

Arthur immediately gasped as he seemed to know what this card did.

Pathfinder: By Paying 2000 life points, I can negate the summoning of one monster!

Pathfinder LP: 4600

A bolt of lightning came out of the trap card and struck the loving knight right in his chest causing him to hunch over and disintegrate. It was so fast that neither arthur or reishi could nor wanted to see it. Nothing was left of the knight but a husk of armor that sizzled under the electrified heat of the warning.

Arthur: …

Arthur was silenced. He seemed crushed.

Reishi: (...)

Arthur: …..

Pathfinder: AHAHAHAHAHAHAH! -And you had this grandiose speech too! You were soooo excited to kick my ass you had completely forgotten about the possibility that I had prepared for this!

The pathfinder exclaimed while wagging his fingers.

Reishi: (Oh no, Poor Arthur….)

Reishi: (He probably predicated his whole strategy on trying to get godwinson on the field. Now He's in an even worse position than before as he's wide open and has few cards in his hands.)

Pathfinder: *Tsk Tsk* You don't have many options left. You only have so few cards in your hand and no cards on the field.

Pathfinder: Thine has been served a justice so sweet, that it would even make anne hathaway blush!

The pathfinder posed and cackled. Much to his surprise, Arthur began to cackle too.

Arthur: Hahahaha….!

Pathfinder: ….?

Arthur: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Both the pathfinder and reishi were alarmed at reishi's outburst.

Arthur: Now this is what dueling is about!

Arthur: Being against the wall and having barely anything to go on is the best part!

Reishi: Arthur…..

Arthur's attitude reminded reishi of her father in many ways. His unwavering attitude, His hearty laugher and his alluring figure.

Arthur: - But I'm not done yet! I activate a spell card - Selected Rebirth!

A bright light appeared on the field as three brown objects came from said light. Those three brown objects were cards and mischievously floated in the air like teasing parrots. They floated adjacently to each other in a horizontal fashion and were cute.

Reishi: (Selected rebirth…. That's another gamble Arthur is taking.)

Reishi: (That card allows you to choose 3 cards from your graveyard and present them to your opponent, though your opponent doesn't know what they are. They then choose one of those cards and it's a monster you can special summon it.)

Reishi: (Arthur might've picked his godwinson knight among those cards. If he did and the pathfinder selects it, it might turn the tide of this duel back to him!)

Those thoughts bounced through Reishi's head.

Arthur: Now listen up chap! Here's what's going to happen.

Arthur explained what reishi had already thought to the pathfinder. The pathfinder seemed disgruntled but amused at the concept.

Pathfinder: Kehehe. What an interesting card. Its like one of those old game shows!

He exclaimed.

Pathfinder: Fine, I'll pick a card!

The three cards floated in the air in front of him. He glared at each of them.

Pathfinder: I always leap from the air from the left, So I'll choose the left one!

* _Shing_ *  
The card shined and flipped over like a coin. It revealed itself to be minor knight ublachar!

Arthur: Come back, My monster!

Ublachar was summoned back from the graveyard. She looked as sexy and new as before with no noticeable changes.

Arthur: Next, I'll activate an equip card! Claymore sword!

Arthur activated a card that he thought would change the tide of the duel.  
The card replaced ubalchar's sword with a long blade that seemed to be made of soft tone and brittle metals.

Arthur: Claymore sword increases my monster's atk points by 400!

Minor Knight Ublachar  
Atk 2100!

Pathfinder: Avaste ye. I think I see where this is going….

Arthur: That's right! Battle phase!

Arthur got serious, his face was determined while the battle phase started.

Arthur: Cheerio! I'll attack your dark world dragon!

Ublachar took her new sword and turned it in a clockwise fashion. She looked disgustingly at the dragon, his new ending evil sickened her.  
"Haa!" She took a deep breath as she charged toward the monster that she was going to cut into pieces!

Pathfinder: I was anticipating that, you fool! I activate a trap card - Dark world preservation!

A trap card flipped over and revealed itself to arthur and reishi. Suddenly a dark mist came from said card and spewed onto the field. The mist was heavy and musty like chlorine gas. It surrounded the pathfinder's dragon like a shield and protected it.

Pathfinder: For the rest of this turn, My 'dark world' monster can't be destroyed by battle!

"Ha!"  
As the maiden slashed through the dragon, The mist obfuscated her view and caused her blade to miss the mark. The dragon was still in piece and the pathfinder chuckled.

Pathfinder: *Sigh* -But I still take the damage.

Pathfinder LP: 6200

Arthur: Heh, Well it's a good thing that 'claymore sword' has a special effect!

Pathfinder: ….?

Arthur: It allows my monster to attack twice!

Ublachar smiled as she got a second chance to attack the devious dragon. She turned her sword sideways and attacked again. It was pretty much a replay of the previous attack except with more grunting from the maiden.

Pathfinder LP: 6000

Arthur: ...

Arthur shed a wide British grin and said:

Arthur: As you can see, Even when I have a setback, I always find a way to press forward.

Pathfinder: I'll surely admit that you turned around a bad situation into a manageable one but….

Pathfinder: The pathfinder yields to no one! This next turn I'll surely destroy you.

The pathfinder posed with both of his arms going down his body length.

Arthur: You really think that? We'll see.

Arthur said and ended his turn.

The pathfinder's mask twinkled in the moonlight of this illustrious city. His cape fluttered in the wind that was produced by the moving of the planet through our solar system. His sparkling medieval shoes stood on the earth that gaia - the embodiment of our plant had made for him. Everything seemed to align for him as he prepared for this next turn.

Pathfinder: I draw!

He placed his illustrious hand on his deck and slickly drew a card from it. He didn't even have to look at the card to know what it was.

Pathfinder: Ahahaha.

he began to chuckle maniacally.

Pathfinder: AHAHAHAHA! It's here!

He cackled.

Without looking, he slammed a card into the side port of his duel disk.

Pathfinder: I activate a field spell - Gates of the dark world!

A dark crackling noise could be heard as the space behind the pathfinder began to change. The earth behind him began to split into two with several pieces of metal flying out like discs. These pieces of metal then expanded under the moonlight to form two long nefarious doors that combined together to form a gate that spanned the heavens. The gate was dark blue in color and had a purple mist spew from it.

Pathfinder: Behold my beautiful gate! Hahahaha!

Arthur: Oh no. A gate! The worse thing is upon me!

Arthur sarcastically said in response!

Pathfinder: You're right! The worse is upon you!

Reishi: (What could he mean?)

Pathfinder: My Dark world gate has many effects but the first one is that it boosts all of my monsters by 300 atk!

Dark world dragon  
Atk: 2200

Dark world sillva  
Atk: 2600

Pathfinder: Ahahaha! You fool You've been underestimating me since when began and now your going to pay the price!

Arthur: Gurk!

Arthur flinched in response to the pathfinder's words. The pathfinder snapped his fingers and did his next move.

Pathfinder: By banishing one card from my graveyard, I can discard another from my hand.

Reishi: Uh Oh, I don't like this.

Reishi said to herself.

A card in the pathfinder's graveyard mysteriously disappeared as he put another one in his graveyard. A fiendish looking monster popped up from a purple vortex in the graveyard!

Pathfinder: That's not all kids! The card I discarded was dark world gren!

Pathfinder: When He's discarded I get to destroy spell or trap on the field! Aha…

The pathfinder glared at arthur's two facedown cards like they were women on the beach. He licked his lips and declared:

Pathfinder: I'll destroy the one on the left.

The fiend screeched as a blast of darkness came out of his mouth. The blast traveled across the field like lightning and struck arthur's facedown card. The card was revealed as mirror force and it made him cringe.

Pathfinder: Really? Mirror force? How Simple.

Arthur: What Can I say. I'm a simple lad.

Pathfinder: Yeah I can tell by the girl you're hanging out with.

Reishi: H-Hey!

Pathfinder: -But enough hypothetical misogyny! Let's end you!

Pathfinder: …. I'll activate an effect of a monster in the graveyard!

He said with a serious tone.

Arthur: a monster in the graveyard?

Pathfinder: Yup. By returning one dark world monster to my deck, I can summon him from the graveyard.

Reishi: W-Who is he?

Pathfinder: A monster so terrifying, so scary that even I can't control him!

Arthur: Are you serious?

Pathfinder: Eh. Maybe. Its a card game. Of course I can control him.

He coyly replied.

Pathfinder: -But Mortals behold the power of Grapha, Dragon Lord of the dark world!

Dark world dragon disappeared into a smog of nothingness as an evil cackle could be heard. A dark mist quickly came from the gate behind the pathfinder. The mist quickly swelled around the alleyway and blinded both Arthur and Reishi.  
*Bang Bang Bang*  
Loud and creeping footsteps could be heard coming from the gate. They shook the ground beneath them, nearly causing an minature earthquake. It felt like a giant was marching through those doors and was about to force himself onto the world.  
*Creek*  
The gate finally opened and revealed the terrifying monster. Grapha was a huge beast that towered above the alleyway. He was about 40 feet tall and 29 feet wide. He had a monsterish gray color that reflected under the shade of the moon. His long and slender head strutted outward from his neck, Long Slimy scales combed the ends of its back, They each symbolized the power of this dragon lord.

Grapha, Dragon Lord of the dark world.  
Level 8  
Dark/Fiend  
Atk 3000 Def 1800

Pathfinder: *Tsk Tsk Tsk* Now I hope you understand the true extent of my power.

The pathfinder dabbed.

Reishi: 3000 Attack points!?

Arthur: Unbelievable. He summoned that monster just by tributing one dark world creature. Truly an interesting card.

Reishi: (You're complimenting him now, of all times.)

Pathfinder: Flattery will get you nowhere with me. It'll only lead you to a silent doom.

He said.

Pathfinder: I won't lie, Our bout truly has been fun and all, But I think it's we end this!

The Pathfinder threw his right hand out in a pose. His fingers twitched like a spider and hair fluttered. He looked a bit dorky but Arthur could tell he meant business.

Pathfinder: Now My Dragon Lord will attack you directly!

* **ROAR**!*  
Grapha, The dragon lord roared a mighty one. He used the enormous wings on his back to fly up into the sky. With the moon to his back, he opened his gaping mouth which had hundreds of teeth that were all sharpened to the bone. A purple light came from his throat and into his mouth. Time seemed to slow down as this purple light turned into a laser.

This laser fired from the dragon's mouth at the speed of light. Seconds later an explosion rang out in the alleyway.

Reishi: Arthur!


	20. The True One.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur ends the pathfinder once and for all!

Reishi: Arthur!

The laser that came out of the dragon's mouth was so fast that couldn't even be seen by the naked eye. As soon as it hit the ground it caused a massive explosion. Holographic ash and dust were kicked up into the air with smoke obfuscating everything in sight.

Pathfinder: Heh.

The pathfinder smirked underneath his mask.

As the smoke and dust cleared, Arthur was still standing with his cards in hand and a mellow look on his face.

Arthur: …

Arthur LP: 1200

Pathfinder: You're still standing huh?

Arthur: Of course.

Arthur dusted himself off.

Arthur: Such a weak attack couldn't even begin to shake me!

Pathfinder: Ahaha. That's a lot of bravado coming from someone whose going to lose!

Arthur: You know bravado is a very cliche word. I'd never use it in any of my novels.

Pathfinder: Well what can I say? I'm just a cliche guy….

Arthur: Yeah. I can tell by the clothes you've been wearing.

Pathfinder: Hey! I'll have you know that this tunic is made of the finest cloth!

Arthur: ….. From a cosplay store? That store is drab.

Pathfinder: Silence! It doesn't matter what you think, You're going to lose!

Pathfinder: Dark world sillva! End this struggle! Attack!

The burly sexy demon gripped his axe like a ladle. He grunted and moaned as his eyes focused on arthur. Sillva lugged the heavy axe over his shoulders easily and ran towards the boy with a feverish lust in his heart. He was fiendishly fast as arthur braced for impact step by step, millisecond by millisecond, it got tense.

Everything looked as if it was over. Had Arthur lost? Would he and reishi have to fork over all of their money? Would the pride and justice that Arthur was enforcing, just mere posturing? Arthur challenged the pathfinder in order to show reishi that giving in to evil was not worth it, but in the end was effort for nothing? Is it just the natural order of things to allow evil to exist? Not only for it to exist but for it to pray on the innocent?

Arthur: No….

Pathfinder: …!

Suddenly a bright yellow light appeared from the ground and enveloped both arthur and the pathfinder's monster. The light was so bright that it blinded both reishi and the pathfinder for a couple seconds. Everything was unseeable for a couple of seconds before the light dissipated and revealed an appalling scene.

Darkworld sillva had been completely turned to stone on the spot! His body was now made of a fine shapely rock that seemed to crack upon the winds breeze!

Pathfinder: What the hell?

Reishi: …!

Arthur was still standing. He barely had a scratch on him and was smirking.

Arthur: Are you surprised?

Pathfinder: There's no way! How did you survive that attack!

Arthur: Heh. You really underestimated me, didn't you?

Arthur wagged his finger.

Arthur: Before your little 'attack' I activated a trap card!

As the dust settled, a trap card could be plainly seen in front of arthur. Its artwork displayed a mage casting a spell on an unsuspecting demon.

Arthur: I activated the spell card - Knight magic petrification!

Pathfinder: A trap card!? Are you serious?

Arthur: Do I look like the joking type to you?

Arthur smirks.

Pathfinder: You deceiver …

Arthur: There was no deception here! Just smart dueling and wordplay!

Reishi: (Arthur…. You really do have a bunch of tricks up your sleeve don't you….)

Pathfinder: *tch* whatever. Just explain the card effect or whatever like they do in the tv shows…

Arthur: Way to be cynical.

Arthur snarked as explained the card's effect:

Arthur: By banishing one card in my graveyard, I can not only negate your monster's attack but also reduce its atk points to zero for the rest of this turn!

Pathfinder: Aye.

The pathfinder shook his head.

Pathfinder: The stalling tactics you implore never cease to amaze me.

Arthur: What you call 'stalling' I call strategic bartering.

Arthur shrugged and smirked.

Pathfinder: You think you're funny?

Arthur: I'd like to think so, yes.

Arthur chuckled.

The pathfinder knelt down and took off the laces of his left boot. He then held the laces in his right hand, dangling them like a pair of keys.

Pathfinder: Ahahahahahahaha. You see pretty boy…..

Pathfinder: Like these laces, I'm coming loose!

Pathfinder: -And so are you!

Reishi: (He's becoming unhinged…)

Reishi observed.

Arthur: *Tsk* Are you okay? You're acting kind of daft now.

Pathfinder: Daft? No. This…. This…. Is the true path for me! THE PATHFINDER!

The pathfinder raised both of his hands to the sky in a perpetual motion. His mask shined in the lunar moonlight that transcended over this alleyway that reishi and arthur were in. His nice and slender body was covered in the harsh air that was flowing throughout the city, his cape especially was flowing with the wind. All of his fingers were pointed to the sky with his fingernails seeming to absorb some of the moonlight with the bright light reflected handily off his white nails. The message was clear from this extravagant pose.

Pathfinder: I have a great admiration for you because you've pushed me this far!

Pathfinder: Very few people challenge me to a duel, much less make it this far when they do so! -But you've managed to not only face me but survive for 5 turns! Congratulations!

The pathfinder slowly clapped.

Arthur: Um, Thank you?

Pathfinder: That is why I'm willing to offer you a deal….

Reishi: This can't be good…..

Arthur: Heh. Like I'd make a deal with a devil like you!

Pathfinder: Hold on. Hear me out first!

He proclaimed.

Pathfinder: At the beginning of our encounter, We agreed that you would give me 145,000 If I won yen and would quit my "Extortion".

Pathfinder: However I propose a new deal!

The pathfinder clasped his hands together.

Pathfinder: If you surrender now…. I'll let you and your little girlfriend go! -At half the price too!

Reishi: I-Im not his girlfri-

Pathfinder: Silence woman! I was not speaking to you!

Pathfinder: It's a pretty good deal, No?

Arthur: *sigh*

Pathfinder: What do you say that we end this fruitless endeavor? Just pay me 72500 yen and I'll be on my way. I won't have to turn you into swiss cheese will my saber nor embarrass you in this duel! Just give in!

Arthur: *Tsk* *Tsk* Tsk*

Arthur wagged his fingers.

Arthur: You know, Back when I was in britain there was a wave of crime hitting london and all of our major cities.

Arthur: I was privileged enough to grow up affluent and not have the consequences be impounded on me but…..

Arthur: -I could still see it everywhere.

Pathfinder: *Yawn* Is this story going somewhere-

Arthur: when I was always taught as a kid that it was my duty to stop people like you….

Arthur: My mother…. She raised me to be a knight…..

[Flashback - 9 years ago]

August 7th 2051

Outside the suburbs of london, inside of a mansion on a steep hill, A mother and her son were preparing to go to bed. The mother was reading the legends of king arthur to her cute 7 year old son. She did this every night as the boy would be restless without his pre-night read.

Sienna: " -And thusly the knight named Gawain throw his sword over to King Arthur who slashed the dragon in his eye and….."

The blue haired woman paused.

Arthur: -And…?

Sienna: You'll find out tomorrow. For now I believe it time for my little Arthur to go to bed.

Sienna pulled the blankets over arthur's head and kissed him good night. She got up from the stool beside his bed and prepared to leave.

Arthur: Mommy wait!

Arthur exclaimed. His mother turned around and knelt next to his bed.

Sienna: What is it darling?

Arthur: D-Do you think I could be a knight someday?

Sienna: Hmmm.

His mother put her finger to her own lip in thought.

Sienna: Well, what do you think knights do?

Arthur: Fight evil! They slay dragons, sit at roundtables and pull swords out of stones.

Sienna: Ehehe.

His mother giggled.

Sienna: They indeed do that.

Sienna: -Yet they also do something else. Something really important.

Arthur: What is it?

Sienna: They protect the weak and the innocent.

Arthur: The weak and the innocent? Why would they do that?

Arthur titled his head in confusion.

Sienna: Arthur…..

His mother leaned in.

Sienna: We need people like knights to protect those who cannot do it themselves!

Arthur: Oh.

Sienna: That's why if you're going to be a knight arthur, I want you to protect people…. No matter what.

[End]

Arthur: Ever since then I've viewed myself as a knight! A true enforcer of justice! Unlike you who just pretends to be one. You're like a wolf who gnaws off a sheep and says he is 'protecting him'

Pathfinder: I'll have you know that I do protect the people I 'extort' and while I do take nibbles off their necks sometimes-

Pathfinder: Bah! What's the difference between you and me? How are you so self-righteous about your moral high ground?

The pathfinder stopped trying to justify himself and just looked arthur in the eye and asked him that. The two had a staredown for a couple of seconds before arthur gave a retort.

Arthur: Well we've just met so this isn't a mind read. But If I had to guess, You don't 'protect' people. You take their money and hide in the shadows like a coward then wait for another poor sap to come along.

Arthur: -And even if you were 'protecting people.' You'd still be no different than the italian and chinese mafia who put restaurants under their 'protection'

Arthur: Nevertheless…

Arthur clutched his heart and looked at the pathfinder with a fiery passion.

Arthur: I will never give up to people like you!

Arthur: Those who would threaten and pick on the innocent! Those who would extort their way into victory! It disgusts me!

Arthur: I might be a coward…..

Arthur: -But Listen to me, You pond scum. I will never give in to you. Not Now. Not ever. My principles and sense of justice are too strong for me to do so!

Pathfinder: Thats a shame.

Pathfinder: You could've gotten out of this situation alive but now it looks like i'll have to destroy you.

Pathfinder: …. Next turn.

He smirked in a teasing way.

Pathfinder: I'm not playing around with you guys anymore! With my two monsters which will wipe you out!

He ended his turn with that single remark. Everything got dim and quiet as the moonlight shone over the alleyway once more.

If there was a camera in this story, It would be zooming in on arthur as his hope coalesced into one last grand move!

Arthur: (If I don't draw the card I need then I'm finished.)

Arthur put his feminine hands on the top of his and prayed. He did not pray to some sort of god or any sort of spirit but to himself. He wanted to believe that he could win, not only for himself but for his new friend reishi. "Such an innocent soul like hers shouldn't be harassed by this mongrel" was the thought that rang through his brain as the duel passed on .He breathed in and out as his eyes narrowed and he concentrated on the inevitability of this turn. His hope and knighthood rested on this last card…

He majestically slid his last card off the top of the duel disk, with the wind blowing through his hair, he closed his eyes for a few seconds.

Arthur: (...)

He opened his eyes and looked at the card he had drawn!

Arthur: Yes!

Pathfinder: It doesn't matter what card you drew! You can't win.

The pathfinder thrusted forward.

Arthur: Are you sure about that?

Pathfinder: You keep asking me that question! Of course I'm sure. You're done for!

Arthur: A heh!

Arthur smirked.

Reishi: (the pathfinder is right though. Arthur does need a miracle to pull off a victory. The pathfinder has two powerful monsters which can wipe out arthur in one shot.)

Reishi: (If he's going to win, He's going to need a miracle.)

Reishi: (I believe in you, arthur…!)

Reishi clasped her hands together and prayed just like Arthur did.

Arthur: *Tsk Tsk Tsk* There's nothing I like more than turning a situation on it's head. When I'm playing rugby…. I always spin kick just before the end of the match. -And this is my spin kick!

Arthur took a card from his hand and held up to the sky.

Arthur: I activate the effect of mythica in the graveyard!

Pathfinder: What?

A spark appeared in the ground and a flashing light spread throughout the field.

Arthur: By banishing her from the graveyard, I can summon two of minor knights back from the grave!

Pathfinder: ….!

From the beautiful light came the two amazing figures that were seen previously before. The tall,dark and handsome knight - adelhard came back in a dazzling fashion, Her luscious hair flowed through the wind at the time of her rebirth which amplified her beauty. Not to be outdone, Ublachar was reborn in a magnificent way, she spun around a fiesta driven dance that exemplified her features such as her large eyes and swiveling red hair.

Minor Knight Adelhard.  
Atk 0 Def 0

Minor Knight Adelhard  
Atk 0 Def 0

Arthur: -With their effects negated and atk power reduced to 0.

Pathfinder: Ahaha!

His mask nearly fell off as the pathfinder giggled.

Pathfinder: Summoning back two worthless monsters that both have their effects negated and no atk points? Are you going crazy?

Arthur: Golly….

Arthur wagged his finger in response.

Arthur: You sure are more dimwitted than I expected. Do you really not see what's about to happen next?

Pathfinder: Hm?

Arthur; *Tsk Tsk Tsk* I guess I'll have to spell it out for you!

Arthur raised a card from his hand to the sky.

Arthur: I activate a spell card - **Musical Rebirth**!

Arthur shoved the card into his duel disk. A dazzling light came from the ground once more. This light was more beautiful and brilliant than the others, it contained over 30 different shades and colors - Red,Blue,Cyan,Brown,Orange,Gold,Green and most importantly…. Pink. (Girl Power!) The light danced in the sky and twisted in the swirled in the atmosphere. The pathfinder looked on in horror and awe as all of this happened. He knew that something exciting was going to happen but not what specifically. a sweet melody played in the background, It resembled the classical english music of the 1500's. Arthur smiled and raised his fist to the sky as he exclaimed:

Arthur: This is the end!

Pathfinder: What the hell is happening?

Arthur: Your reckoning!

Reishi: (Is this what I think it is… ?)

Arthur: -By banishing two monster from my field I can bring back one Musically summoned monster from my graveyard!

The two knights turned into pink balls of light that radiated throughout the field. Arthur's hand turned blue with the power of music on his side. A blue blast came from his hand and went around in a circle and created a circular musical staff in the ground from it. This one was even more grander than before with streams of glory and rainbows coming after it.

The two balls of light flew around in the air for awhile before slamming into the circle creating a massive explosion of light.

Arthur: Here it comes….. Again! The representation of my soul! Major knight godwinson!

A sword… That was the thing that all demons feared, that was the thing that came out of the sword. A man covered in chain mail and arthurian cloth came out of the dust caused by the aforementioned explosion. His armor had a distinct yellow cross painted over it with ancient writings in the middle. He had silky blonde hair and blue eyes that beautifully reflected the moonlight. His face looked distinctly like Arthur's as if he was his exact reflection.

Major Knight Godwinson  
Tempo +4  
Light/Warrior  
Atk 2500 Def 2100

Pathfinder: Y-You! You brought him back!

Reishi: (Damn right he did!) That was a brilliant move Arthur!

Reishi cheered.

Pathfinder: Well…..

Pathfinder: I-It doesn't matter! There's no effect he can have that he can turn things around for you!

Arthur: …. *Sigh* You really don't learn do you?

Pathfinder: Excuse me?

Arthur: You know it's funny. You call yourself the pathfinder and you know nothing about pathways!

Pathfinder: what are you talking about? My way forward is the true path-

Arthur: Wrong again!

Arthur: Love, Trust… Kindness! These are all the true pathways of a knight!

Arthur raised his fist to the sky.

Arthur: I activate Godwinson's special effect!

Pathfinder: ….!

The ground erupted in a loose confederation of blasts. The earth around arthur opened up into a gaping 12 foot hole. A triplet of arthurian equipment came bursting out! Two swords and a chariot ascended into the alleyway.

Arthur: His ability allows me to equip any number of equip cards from the graveyard to godwinson!

One sword majestically levitated from the ground and into the knight's right hand. It was the claymore sword that mightily shined from his grievous hands. A large white chariot levitated right in front of godwinson, It's white frame glowing over the peasants who dare to oppose this ambient carriage of justice. It was the tyrannical taranis chariot.

Both of these were cards Arthur had activated previously in this duel but there was one more card he had sent to the graveyard. It was another sword equip card that magically appeared in the knight's left hand. It was gray in color and had a slanted ridge that could cut at a near 90 degree angle. In the middle of its hilt was a golden pointed star that symbolized the power of his blade.

All of these cards gave major knight godwinson a power boost that was desperately needed.

Major knight Godwinson  
Atk: 4200

Pathfinder: Wait! Where did you get that third card? You've only activated two equip cards over the course of this match!

Arthur: You don't remember, seriously?

[Flashback]

Arthur: For my next move, I'll use a spell card - Foolish Burial goods!

A spell card appeared on the field.

Arthur: This card allows me to send a spell or trap card from my deck to the graveyard.

Pathfinder: Why on earth would you want to do that?

Arthur paused as he looked through his deck and picked a spell card out of it, which he sent to the card graveyard.

Arthur: You'll see….

[End]

Arthur: The card I sent to the graveyard was called dream sword. It simply allows my monster to gain 1000 ATK points!

Pathfinder: Wait….

The pathfinder gritted his teeth.

Pathfinder: You…. You planned this from the beginning!

Arthur: Heh. You just now figured it out?

Reishi: (Arthur must have sent that card to the graveyard earlier, knowing that he could retrieve it with his knight's effect later! That's so smart!)

Reishi observed.

Pathfinder: You were just toying with me this whole time weren't you?

Arthur: it took you this long to figure that out?

Pathfinder: Grrr….!

The pathfinder gritted his teeth in a moment of fury. Everything seemed to be collapsing for him. His rage didn't last long as he soon went into a nefarious cackle.

Pathfinder: Ahahaha!

Pathfinder: I don't know what I'm worried about….

Pathfinder: Afterall, it doesn't matter if you powered up your knight! Even if he can slay my grapha, I can just bring him back with his effect next turn and destroy your monster!

Arthur: Yeah well, about that….

Pathfinder: Huh….?

Arthur: Look at the field more closely.

The Pathfinder confused, looked around. His eyes glared at the field until he noticed something in the corner of his eye.

Pathfinder: What the heck!?

A long dark chain wrapped around the leg of dark world grapha. It constricted him deeply and caused the dragon to slump over in weakness.

Dark world grapha.  
Atk: 100

Pathfinder: What is this trickery!?

Arthur: The effect of dark world chains weakens your monsters attack points to 100. I thought you would know that since it's your own card.

Pathfinder: My own card? Dark world chains…? How? You said you were using cards from your graveyard!

Arthur: heh.

Arthur wagged his finger.

Arthur: I never said that godwinson could only use my equip cards. He can use cards from either player's graveyard

Pathfinder: Wait! B-B-But! Dark world chain is equipped to my monster! H-How did-

Arthur: Oh did I forget that part? His effect can equip any equip spell to any monster on the field, not just himself. Silly me.

Arthur shrugged.

Reishi: (Wow….. in the space of a turn, Arthur has completely turned everything around!)

Reishi: (He was right when he told me that I could trust him!)

Reishi smiled on the star that hovered above Arthur's head.

Arthur: Listen buddy, I'm not gonna waste any more words on you. I spent time with a wonderful girl today and had a lot of fun with her.

He turned to reishi and she blushed.

Arthur: I didn't come here to get mugged by some 'phantom of the opera' poser.

Arthur: Nor did I come here to duel. I only pull out my lovely cards for a worthy opponent.

Arthur: - But I did come here to have some fun. Which was somewhat achieved...

Arthur for the last time wagged his fingers. He cracked a smile that could best be described as euphoric.

Arthur: Now! Major knight godwinson slay his degenerate beast! Riding Chariot Slash!

*Clack Clack Clack*  
The chariots wheels began to move on their own, seemingly without anything to propel it forward! Godwinson learned forward and took his long sword that pierced the heavens. The light from the moon shined down on the knight as if the moon itself was glorifying the honorable knight. The wind blew through his blonde slick hair and sheared on his armor. His sword gleaned in the astral light and prepared to cut down dark world grapha. He pointed said at the dragon's chest and prepared for impact.

*SCREEEEEEEEEECHHHHHHHHHH*

The chariot rammed into the dragon and-

*ROAR*

Godwinson's sword pierced the chest of Dark world grapha causing the dragon to screech out in pain. The dragon's heart was symbolically cut wide open and his chest pulsated with pressure. The wound spewed a dark slimy liquid which melted all across the field. Grapha's jaw began to comically droop and his wings began to crack, Everything across his body was beginning to fall apart like a building. His body was decaying like a parasite in a thai girl's stomach.

Arthur: We're not done yet! Claymore Explosion!

Godwinson's sword turned yellow and began to shake violently. A golden haze began to shine from the sword while godwinson sung a hymn. A glare appeared in the dragon before-  
*BOOM*  
A massive explosion erupted from the beasts belly and shattered him into a million different pieces. The once proud dragon of darkness was now nothing more than a bunch of lumps of holographic gray in an alleyway.

Pathfinder LP: 700

Pathfinder: No….!

Arthur: *Tsk Tsk Tsk*

Arthur: Time to finish you off! Major knight godwinson! Attack with full force slash!

The knight grunted with a sound of confirmation. He gripped his sword like a mother would grip her child. Godwinson took a deep breath and exhaled out as he prepared for the final strike.  
"Hahhhhh!" He yelled upwards as he dashed towards dark world sillva! Trodding across the alleyway, his feet clanked while his feet moved as quickly as they could. When godwinson got within range of the monster; Sillva tried to cut him down with his axe but to his astonishment, Godwinson dodged by jumping into the air.

A gazing flash emitted from the knight's air with him reflecting off the moonlight right above him. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as gravity brought godwinson back down to earth. He positioned his sword in such a manner that would strike to the core of his opponent. *Slash*

In a matter of seconds his sword cut through Sillva like a knife through butter.

Pathfinder LP: 0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this part took so long! I had a bad case of writer's block!


	21. The end of the pathfinder.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reishi and Arthur reconcile with what just happened.

* **BOOOM** *  
A miniature explosion occurred after the heavenly knight slashed through the pathfinder's demon. The explosion spread throughout the alleyway like a breeding oxen. It was all over for the pathfinder and he seemingly knew it.

Pathfinder: **GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!

Despite the explosion being well…. Holographic. The pathfinder overdramatically fell backwards and seemingly fainted.

Reishi: Arthur!

Reishi ran towards arthur. Her heart was beating fast after the excitement and trajectory of that duel. Arthur had turned everything around in just one turn and to her surprise he won.

Arthur: Aye. You ok, Reishi?

Reishi: I should be asking you!

Reishi exclaimed.

Arthur: I'm fine. I'm just glad it's all over.

Reishi: Me too. That duel was kind of scary…

She relented as she gasped:

Reishi: That was amazing! The way you masterfully came with that strategy to entrap him with your equip cards!

Arthur: Hah… It was nothing, Really. All I did was just send a card to the graveyard.

Arthur blushed and turned his head to the side.

Reishi: I didn't even know you could duel at all! I thought you were just a bookworm,

Arthur: Ha! Well I am 'just a bookworm' but I also duel in my spare time.

He responded with a smile.

Reishi: Like that? You seem like a pro.

Arthur: Trust me, I'm not.

Arthur chuckled and turned to the pathfinder.

Arthur: I acted confident the whole time I faced him but the truth is that, I was as nervous as ever.

Reishi: Really?

Arthur: If I'm being perfectly honest, I panicked right after Godwinson was destroyed. I thought it was all over.

Arthur relented.

Arthur: It was a good thing I had Mythica in the graveyard or else I'd be finished.

Reishi: Heh, Your cards have great synergy.

Reishi admonished.

Reishi: Especially godwinson! He reminds of-

Arthur: Of king arthur? Yeah I get that alot.

Arthur responded as he looked to the sky.

Arthur: As you can tell by my name itself, My family is quite into Arthurian mythology. More specifically my mother.

Arthur: She's written volumes upon volumes about the legends of king arthur. Every page coursing with knowledge. She was really passionate about her work and what she wrote, she even went to camelot to study the historiography of it all.

Arthur: She named her firstborn son - me after king arthur, she had a painting above our dining room wall of lancelot and she even wears arthurian panties.

Reishi: Uhm…..

Arthur: Sorry, that last one was a bad joke.

Arthur: -But it is true. My mother truly loved Arthurian legend. I think it rubbed off on me when I chose these cards.

Reishi: Wow. She sounds like quite the woman.

Arthur: Yeah…. I guess you could say that.

Arthur replied.

Arthur: Anyway, enough about me. Let's focus on our mask wearing friend here.

The blue haired bombardier walked towards the unconscious mask wearing fiend.

Arthur: I'm curious to see what his identity is.

Reishi: Huh, why?

Arthur: Well, a mystery can't be complete without the reveal can it?

He smirked as he knelt down in front of the pathfinder.

Reishi: Wait Arthur, should we really be-

Before reishi could object, Arthur grabbed the pathfinder's mask and tore it off! The mask made a clanking sound as it hit the ground!  
Underneath the mask, the pathfinder's face was revealed. His face was symmetrical and yet curved. He had a right hooked nose with brown delicious freckles laid on it. His eyes were shut and yet still had an endearing element to them. His hair was a bright Auburn color that pierced through the night and into the evening. By all means the pathfinder looked like a normal person.

Arthur: Huh...

Reishi: ….

There was an awkward silence.

Arthur: I have no idea who this is.

Reishi: Me neither.

Arthur: I was kind of expecting a sherlock holmes moment where the masked man would be revealed to be someone we knew.

Arthur laughed.

Arthur: Alas, it was not meant to be.

Reishi: Guess it just goes to show that not everything needs a storybook ending.

Reishi shrugged.

Arthur: Aye. He did give us a run for our money.

Arthur relented.

Reishi: What a weird way to scam people out of my money though. Dressing up like a madman and extorting people for protection.

Arthur: Well, It seemed to be effective.

Arthur reached into the pathfinder's cape and pulled out a bunch of japanese banknotes, which in total equaled about 200,000 yen.

Reishi: W-Woah!

Arthur: It seems our friend's little endeavor was quite profitable.

Reishi: Huh, I guess you can make a living out of crime.

Arthur: haha….

Arthur laughed.

Reishi: I still wonder why he chose me specifically.

Arthur: Well no offense milady, But your attire does scream "Rich Girl."

Reishi: I- Um….

Reishi didn't know whether or not to take offense to that statement.

Arthur: Again, I'm only teasing.

Arthur: Regardless though, that wraps up everything. In the future. milady; I would suggest you learn some martial arts like karate or Judo.

Reishi: *Sigh* I used to know judo quite well but I've been slacking off in my more recent years.

Arthur: Aye. Maybe I should give you some lessons then.

Arthur exclaimed jokingly.

Reishi: (I wouldn't mind being tossed around by you…)

The wind blew strongly as the two wondered what they should do next. Everything in the eastern hemisphere right now was being pounded by the moonlight. From the buddhist temples in thailand to the shinto shrines in Yamaguchi, The moon reveals all truths.

Arthur: I suppose we've done everything we can here.

Reishi: Yeah….

Arthur: I think we should leave this place. No telling what other creeps are lurking around.

Reishi: What about him?

Reishi glanced at the pathfinder.

Arthur: I'll leave this chap for the Domino Patrol to find. He can find a pathway to jail.

Arthur Joked.

Arthur: Well, I believe we should both be going home now. My house is only a half kilometer away and-

Reishi: Wait-

Reishi clenched her fist. Her heart was beating fast and melodically as a resonating sound pierced through the wind.

Reishi: Arthur….. Thank you. I had a lot of fun today.

Arthur: I had a jolly time too. Save for the mugging.

He joked.

Reishi: Ha, I was honestly pretty nervous when you asked me out, But I ended having so much fun…..

Arthur: This little outing of ours has been valuable time spent. I gained so much experience not only for myself but for my novel.

Reishi: (Don't tell me that he only went out just to get ideas for his novel?)

Arthur: -And I got to hang out with a lovely lady.

He winked at Reishi.

Reishi: Y-You sure are a charmer.

Arthur: Heh, I try.

Arthur smirked and grabbed her hand. Reishi face turned bright red and she struggled to meet his gaze.

Arthur: I look forward to our next meeting~

Arthur said sensually. He let go of her hand and walked away slowly from her. Reishi wondered so much about the enigmatic boy. With his waving blue hair, alluring midriff and green eyes that never seemed to waver. She was sad to see him go, but knew that he had to go honestly wished this day could last forever, but alas it could not. Once more the moon cast a shadow over neo domino city and a new darkness would soon arise.


	22. Dark Curves.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shadowmancer reveals a shocking news and two traitors are revealed...//

**Neo Domino Academy - Main Office**

It was 3 PM in the morning when Ayuri Yamane arrived in her own office. She usually wouldn't be back to the school this late but there was a pressing matter at hand. She was called in by Kaido Sakoshi, One of the school's science teachers.

Yamane's office as described before was a beautiful melancholy place with neat stacks of paper on her silken hazel desk, A large green plant in the background and an old desktop computer that was outdated by today's standard. It was a quiant little desk that was reminiscent of her own personality.

As she walked in she saw sakoshi leaning on her desk and smoking.

Yamane: God dammit! Get off of my desk and put that out!

She yelled.

Sakoshi: Ugh, Whatever.

He did as she told.

Yamane: If you've called me here this late, that can only mean one thing.

Sakoshi: Yeah, The boss guy wants to talk to you.

Yamane: "The boss guy?"

Sakoshi: **Shadowmancer Unit 56944** , He's the director of this mission.

Yamane: -And what does he want with me?

Sakoshi: *Pfft* Heck if I know.

Yamane sighed and went over to her desk and picked up a pencil.

Yamane: Ugh, I can't believe I've found myself in this ordeal…..

Sakoshi: You know what they 'If you make deals with the devil, sometimes you may end up with him'.

Yamane: Shut up! I never wanted this! You all blackmailed-

Yamane's cries were interrupted by a resounding vibration. A dark whistle could be heard as a dark mist shrouded the office and spread around like a paintbrush. Everything was soon covered in said mist as it began to coalesce in front of yamane's desk. The mist formed a humanoid shape, which then materialized into a robed man.

???: Good evening.

In front of yamane came a man in a dark robe that wrapped around his body. He had a curvy figure and big backside that was nearly about to burst out the robe and reveal itself. He had a coarse voice that sounded rough and tough,not unlike a modern cowboy.

Yamane: It's 3 Am! What is wrong with you people?

???: Hmph, that's no way to talk to your master, puppet.

The shadowmancer threateningly took out a card from his robe and pointed it at yamane. She cowardly backed down and apologized.

Yamane: R-Right. Sorry.

???: Anyway I come here on behalf of the masked queen.

Yamane: T-The masked queen?

???: Yes. She has one direct order for you.

Yamane: Dammit! How much do I have to do for you people?

Yamane: First you blackmail me, then you ask me to do despicable things to my students and now what? Do you want me to literally burn down my school?

???: That seems like a bit of an overreaction. We only want the best for you, Yamane-chan.

He condescendingly said.

Yamane: If you wanted the best for me, you would leave me the hell alone!

???: Aww…. We can't do that. You are our property now~

The shadowmancer reached out his hand and pulled at yamane's skirt playfully. Her panties were nearly revealed as the preppy principal slapped his hand in disgust.

Yamane: Ugh! Just get on with what you're going to say.

???: Hmph fine.

???: The masked queen has new orders for the both of you.

The man exclaimed.

???: For you, yamane….

???: The masked queen was very impressed by reishi's last duel at the cross-duel tournament. She really loved her strategy and domination of that chinese duelist.

???: For the next round she wants you to use reishi again.

Yamane: -And?

???: -Make sure she uses that 'musical dragon' of hers. My queen was very disappointed not seeing it last round.

Yamane: How the hell am I supposed to get her to use one card specifically in a duel?

???: I don't know. Figure it out.

The shadowmancer shrugged.

Yamane: ugh… is that it?

???: Yes.

Yamane: You called me all the way here just to tell me to use reishi in the next duel? This could've been a simple phone call you know!

Yamane angrily exclaimed.

Sakoshi: We don't do phone calls. All we do are death calls.

???: -and you'll get one soon if you don't obey the queen, yamane…

He stared menacingly into her soul. Yamane felt a sense of eternal dread in her soul with her heart beating out of her chest.

???: Do I make myself clear….?

Yamane: Y-Yes.

???: As for you Sakoshi….

???: The masked queen has been appalled by your lewd behavior.

Sakoshi: has she?

???: Yes.

???: Remember that we put you here to keep an on reishi sakamoto, not to ogle prepubescent girls. Keep that in mind.

Sakoshi: Y-Yes.

???: Good.

The shadowmancer sighed and turned his body around. His thick curves jiggled and nearly knocked over a lamp. He didn't care though as a dark mist began to spread around his thick body. His whole person was soon absorbed into the wind and he vanished away. Not even 5 minutes had passed since he came here and yet he left a everlasting impact.

Yamane and Sakoshi were left with both a sense of fear and grand delusion. There was no hope for either of them.


	23. Bragging Rights!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shima and Reishi talk and walk to school!

The sunrise shined beautifully over neo domino city. The summer breeze was starting to set in and people were shedding their spring clothing for their summer gear. Neo domino city was shining even brighter than before as the city's renovations were nearly complete.  
The people of this city loved their new look although nimbys weren't happy.

Reishi and shima walked their usual path to school. All the while Reishi was telling shima everything that happened to her yesterday.

Shima: woah. That's one hell of a date reishi.

Reishi: Heh. Tell me about it.

Shima: You went to the library, a zoo and fought off that creep, the pathfinder? What a wild ride. I'm a bit jealous.

Shima pouted.

Reishi: Well it wasn't all excitement. I did learn quite a lot about arthur.

Shima: Was he as posh as most british people are?

Reishi: No not at all! He was kind,smart,considerate and….

Shima: -Cute?

Reishi: Yeah! -I mean no! I mean….

Shima: I'm only teasing reishi.

Shima smirked.

Shima: I haven't met arthur but the way you've described makes me think you _really_ like him.

Reishi: Oh please, we're only friends! We just have similar interests after all.

Shima: Mmhmm.

She simply hummed.

Reishi: I'm telling the truth!

Shima: Yeah whatever.

Shima rolled her eyes.

Shima: Anyway, I was wondering-

Shima: Do you think that pathfinder guy is working for the shadowmancers?

Shima pondered.

Reishi: I don't think so….. He only wanted money. Usually the shadowmancers ask me to come with them.

Reishi: _though 'ask' isn't really the right term._

Reishi snarked to herself.

Reishi: I just think he was an eccentric grifter who was looking for easy cash.

Reishi concluded.

Reishi: Why do you ask?

Shima: Well I've been monitoring shadowmancer attacks and the one thing they all have in common is a cabal of dark energy is released when they appear.

Reishi: Dark energy?

Shima: Yeah, like nothing i've ever seen.

Shima: The pathfinder _might've_ had that dark energy signature. I caught a serious amount of dark energy readings from last night, around the time of your duel. I was wondering then if he was one of the shadowmancers.

Reishi: Huh.

Reishi thought about it for a second

Reishi: I don't think he was one. For one thing, He didn't want our souls or me or anything else besides money.

Reishi: Also, Arthur let the police capture him. No shadowmancer has ever let themselves be captured. Even the ones who've lost.

Reishi concluded.

Shima: Hmm…..

Shima: A mystery indeed…..

Shima rubbed her chin.

Shima: Well Anyway, I believe it's your turn to get hattori!

Reishi: What? No! I got her last time. It's your turn shima.

Shima: *Tch* trying to pull one over on me, eh reishi?

She scoffed.

Reishi: I think you're the one trying to pull one over on me!

Reishi: It's your turn to pick her up!

Shima: No it's not!

Shima yelled back.

Reishi: Gee, for a girl with super smarts, You sure do have bad memory.

Shima: Says the girl who forgot to wear a skirt to school one day-

Reishi: Y-You said you would forget about that!

Shima: Haha! I'd never forget about that! It was hilarious!

Reishi: Oh Yeah! What about the time you peed yourself at the carnival!

Shima: Y-You said you would forget about that!

Reishi: Ha! How could I forget running halfway around the city to get you a new pair of pants!

Reishi laughed.

Shima: O-Oh yeah! I-

Shima awkwardly shuffled her feet as she remembered that painful memory.

Shima: Y-You know what! Fine! I'll get hattori.

Reishi: Trying to save yourself from the embarrassing memory?

Shima: N-No! I just really want to help my friend.

Reishi: Hattori is your friend? I thought she was a 'disgusting creep'

Reishi teased.

Shima: She is… I-I just…. I mean!

Shima: UGH!

Shima pouted and ran away into the distance. Her hair waved in the distance and backside jiggled when she ran away. Reishi was not only enamored by shima but also mystified. 'How could the two of them rectify this'? She wondered.

Reishi: (Shima can be so weird sometimes.)

She thought.

Reishi: I should probably head to school now…..

Reishi covered her eyes as she wondered what was in her store for her today. She felt a tight feeling in her gut as she had a feeling that nothing good was going to come of this day.


	24. Reishi's Class of Liquidity.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reishi goes to class and has some interesting talks with her classmates.

The wind blew into the classroom as reishi sat down at her desk. Her first period class was history with her favorite teacher - Kyotaro Akihiko. He was her favorite teacher and blah blah blah, we've already gone over this haven't we? Reishi sat patiently in her seat as she waited for class to begin. She fiddled with her high tech pencil in boredom as she waited.

Reishi: ( My life has been getting so weird lately…..)

Reishi: (The shadowmancers, The pathfinder…..)

Reishi: (What's next?)

She wondered.

Akihiko: Alright everyone! In your seats.

Akihiko directed the class as their session began to begin. He pulled out a piece of paper and

Akihiko: Today I have an extra surprise for you all…..

Akihiko pulled out a thin sheet of paper that had a white silhouette carved onto its front.

Akihiko: Today we're going to play a game.

The class chattered.

Akihiko: We have someone transferring into this class and I wanted to see if you all could guess who it is.

Akihiko: The winner will get…. Nothing.

Akihiko: - But it will impress me greatly

Akihiko said merrily. He seemed to be in a quirky mood today.

Akihiko: So who wants to guess first?

Student: Me!

A random student raised their hand first.

Akihiko: What's your guess?

Student: Is it a foreign exchange student?

Akihiko: No. -And even if it was, you still have to guess a specific name.

Akihiko looked at the student sternly. Yhe student in return slumbed in their own chair.

Akihiko: anyone else?

Student 2: Me!

A female student with large breasts raised her hand. She seemed confident and titular like a heroine.

Student: I think its Hirosaki-San! She was talking about transferring into this class to be closer to me-

Akihiko: Nope! -And I rejected her anyway. She's too….. lustful.

Reishi: (gee, that's the first time i've seen akihiko shut down someone like that.)

Reishi observed.

Akihiko: One final guess. Anyone want to take the shot?

Akihiko: How about you reishi?

Akihiko glared at reishi with a charming smile.

Reishi: Me? Well I-

Reishi thought about it for a second. It was clear who it was to her.

Reishi: It's mina isn't it?

Akihiko: Astute as always, Miss Sakamoto.

Akihiko pushed up his glasses.

Akihiko: How did you guess?

Reishi: Uhh…. Intuition?

Reishi had just told a boldfaced lie. She knew that mina was likely to transfer to this class because of their last conversation.

[Flashback]

Mina: Y-Yes. Congratulations on your victory!

She applauded.

Reishi: Thank you!

Mina: Y-You're welcome.

Mina: …

Reishi: …

Another awkward silence hit them. This one was more painful than the last one.

Reishi: A-Are you sure that all you wanted to say?

Mina: N-No…. Uh I mean. Yes!

Reishi: …?

Mina: Um… I'm sorry this is so awkward….

Reishi: It doesn't have to be, I promise! Why don't you sit down and we can have a nice conservation like last time-

Mina: M-Maybe later….

[End]

Even though it hadn't gone swimmingly, reishi did feel a bond between her and mina forming. The two had much in common and were somewhat acquainted.

Akihiko: Well then. I suppose there is no use hiding it! Come in mina!

The door opened and in came in mina. She was wearing a new blue school uniform that squeezed her chest tightly, The buttons on her breasts looked like they were about to burst as her heavy mammaries pressed up against them (Bonk!)  
She had her hair neatly tied up in a bow, which protruded like a snake. Mina seemed to have completely changed her style from last time.

Mina: H-Hello everyone.

She meekly said.

Akihiko: Ms. Hotaro, May I ask why you transferred into this class?

Mina: Well, I transferred to your class Professor, because I wanted to expand my horizon. My old professor didn't want us to explore ourselves.

Mina: S-S-So, I had the feeling that maybe I could learn more in this class.

She explained.

Akihiko: Haha…. Quite the story.

Akihiko: Anyway, lets start our lesson!

Akihiko clasped his hands and whistled.

He got up and went to his computer. He began to load his digital lesson.

Reishi: Couldn't resist, could ya?

Mina: Um, excuse me.

Reishi: Come on mina. I know you transferred just to talk to me.

Mina: Eh?

Reishi: We didn't get off to a good start last time, so I think-

Mina: You're right.

Mina simply confirmed.

Mina: I don't really have many friends and i'd like to…

Mina put her hand on Reishi's thigh.

Mina: _Get to know you better….._

She said with flushed cheeks.

Reishi: Umm…..

Mina: The truth is that I don't have many friends and the way you took interest in me was… exhilarating.

Reishi: Hmm. You know it is pretty good that you want to get friends mina but….

Reishi paused.

Reishi: You have to be more sincere about it. Ya know?

Mina: Huh…?

Reishi: The way to get friends is not to just other classes and hope for the best.

Reishi: The way to make friends is to bond and get to know each other naturally.

Mina: Reishi I-

Their conversation was interrupted by a harsh cough by akihiko.

Akihiko: Do you two have something to add to this lesson?

He asked sarcastically.

Both: No Sensei. Arigato-desu.

They both said.

Mina: Reishi can we please talk later…. I really need to tell you something.

She whispered.

Reishi: Ok….

Mina: Thank you…

The two girls watched their professor's lesson with great intrigue. Hope was filling their hearts and the classroom as time went as neo domino was the city of hope.

* * *

After watching Ahihiko's lesson diligently, Reishi walked into the hallway where she went to a vending machine in the hallway. She inserted some yen and clicked on a symbol on the mainframe. A drink came out of the front.

Reishi: Mmm. Choco-boss.

It was one of Reishi's favorite drinks, Choco-boss. A chocolate soda that came in a small cylindrical can. It was a symbol of japanese capitalism and innovation as it was one of the first drinks to be carbonized 100% efficiently.

Reishi: *Sip* Ah!

She smacked her lips like a horse.

?: Senpai?

Reishi turned around and saw shima pushing hattori in her wheelchair. Shima looked absolutely miserable and she sighed heavily as she approached reishi.

Reishi: Shima, Hattori….. you guys are oftly late.

Shima: Ugh, I know. Hattori wanted to get muffins at hakoboro

Reishi: -And you listened to her?

Shima: She was really incessant.

Hattori: Ehehe, I kept slapping shima's butt. Its _really soft and jiggly._

Hattori implied. Shima rubbed her butt and said:

Shima: I am not picking her up anymore. It's already one pain to have to wheel her around 40 blocks of the city and adding her daily annoyance is another thing.

Reishi: Shima, don't be such a drama queen. Hattori may be annoying but we do need to help her at a time like this.

Shima: Ugh…. Don't guilt trip me….

Shima flipped her hair.

Shima: I'm going to class early, see you guys later.

Shima Pouted and walked away.

Hattori: *Yum*

Hattori bit into the soft doughy flesh of the muffin and chewed loudly.

Reishi: Gee, Hattori…. Do you have to be an annoying little bugger?

Hattori: Eheheeeeee, Towards shima? Yup.

She bluntly said.

Hattori: Shima is so cute when she's mad! I just have to annoy her….

Hattori foamed at the mouth.

Hattori: Ah…

Hattori: If you weren't around senpai….. I think I'd love shima…..

Hattori sighed.

Reishi: Please stop being weird, Hattori….

Hattori: Ehehe…. I can't help it!

Reishi: Well, You need some self control hattori! Everyone's gonna think you're a freak if you don't control yourself.

Hattori: Everyone already thinks that….

She said in a low voice.

Reishi: Uhm, Hattori…?

Hattori: W-Well hehe…. Why don't you take me to class senpai?

Hattori grabbed the wheels on her wheelchair and rolled them forward, jolting reishi forward. Reishi got the hint and began pushing her forward. She was silent as she reflected on hattori's second-to-last sentence.

Reishi: (That was weird. It was almost like she was self aware for a moment…)

Reishi: (Hattori…. You are an enigma.)


	25. Mina's Concern...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina talks to reishi about something...

The rest of the day had passed by without any major incidents. Reishi Had gone to her classes,studied, ate lunch and did all the usual stuff. It was normal except for one weird thing however….. Mr. Sakoshi wasn't there. He had never missed a day of school up until that point as it seemed like perving on school girls was his favorite pastime. Nonetheless, It was still an average day for her.

Reishi: Hm-Hm !?

Reishi hummed as she exited the school building and went outside. The sun was setting and a beautiful orange sky was setting in over Neo domino city. She took a deep breath in as she marveled over the beauty of her city and the elegance of its appearance.

Reishi: Neo city…

Reishi: "Oh, this beautiful city! Thou hast given me life, death and a wonderful view! How apostate!"

Reishi: As Shakespeare would say…..

Reishi giggled to herself.

Mina: Reishi.

From behind her, Reishi heard a voice. She jumped in surprise.

Reishi: AH!

Reishi: …..

Reishi: Gee! Mina, You scared the heavens out of me!

Mina: S-Sorry….

Reishi: _You really need to add some presence to your being…_

Reishi said under her breath.

Mina: My mother always used to tell me that….

Mina coyly said back.

Mina: Anyway, I have something to give you.

Mina reached into her breast pocket and pulled an yellow enveloped letter. She handed to reishi with some concern in her eyes.

Mina: Principal Yamane told me to give it to you.

Reishi: Ugh…. I already think I know what this is about...

Reishi peeled open the letter and it read:

{Dear Reishi, Due to my current situation I cannot talk to you directly. Nevertheless, The second round of the NIPS tournament is coming up and I'll have to pick someone for our next match. After careful consideration, I choose you. You delivered us a great victory last time and I expect you to win this time. I only Ask one thing of you….. Please use a **dragon-type** monster during your match. Dragons bring flare and pizzazz to a duel that no other creature can and we need that sort of attention for our school. The match will start tomorrow at 12 PM

_ Sincerely Me, Ayuri Yamane - Your principal}

Reishi: …..

Reishi: _Dammit….. Another match….._

Mina: It isn't good news is it…..?

Reishi: I don't think so…

Mina: Oh, I'm sorry… I didn't want to be the bearer of bad news.

Reishi: Its fine, I just-

Mina: Gomen nasai - sumimasen!

Reishi: Mina, Its really-

Mina; Sorry, Sorry, Sorry-

Mina's face turned red and she repeatedly apologized in both traditional japanese and katakana. She seemed to be lost in some sort of trance as she did so for nearly a minute while reishi was trying to calm her down.

MIna: _ImsorryimsorryImsorryimsorryImsorryimsorryImsorryimsorryImsorryimsorryImsorryimsorryImsorryimsorryImsorryimsorryImsorryimsorry GomenasaiSumimasenGomenasaiSumimasenGomenasaiSumimasenGomenasaiSumimasenGomenasaiSumimasenGomenasaiSumimasen!_

Reishi **: HOLY CRAP MINA STOP!**

MIna: I-

Reishi: It is really fine…. Gee.

Mina: I'm sorry, I just don't like to be a bearer of bad news to anyone….. Its like a bad omen to me.

Mina said while shivering…

Reishi: …. Well, LIke I said it's not that big of a deal.

Reishi: (Is there some sort of trauma here…?)

Reishi cooed and walked over to a bench where she sat down. Mina strangely followed and stood over her.

Reishi: By the way Is this what you wanted to talk to me about earlier?

Mina: N-No! I-I just….

Mina's face got gloomy as she struggled to answer.

Mina: I wanted to talk to you about something or more specifically…. Ask for your help.

Reishi: My help?

Mina: Yes! You see My friend **Akeno….. Has gone missing.**

Reishi: ….!

Mina: She hasn't appeared at school in weeks, Her family doesn't know where she is and she won't respond to my calls.

Reishi: Did you-

Mina: Go to the police? Yes! They won't help because akeno isn't a citizen.

Reishi: Akeno isn't a citizen of japan?

Mina: She was born in America and both her parents are american.

Reishi: Gee… (No wonder she had such a volatile personality.)

Mina: I really need your help reishi! I don't have anyone else I can turn to. The police won't help, Her parents don't care and J can't do it on my own.

Tears swelled in mina's as she made a desperate plea to reishi. Reishi felt the weight of mina's words and her heart pounded like a drum. She felt like she was being pushed into an emotional corner and could not escape but at the same time she had a moral obligation to help mina.

Reishi: (...)

Reishi: (... I can't resist someone in need.)

Reishi: I guess I don't have a choice do I?

Mina: …! Thank you!

Mina graciously hugged reishi. Their breasts collided and smushed each other. Causing reishi to yelp. Nonetheless there hearts were now merged and mina had new hope.


	26. Home Braving.

Reishi went home for like the 40th time.

As before she had taken the kaiba express (dead meme.) Home. Weirdly enough though, there was no fare on today's ride which was a bit suspicious to her.

Nonetheless, she arrived at her mansion with her hope and destiny in her heart.  
*Creeeekkkk*  
She grabbed the doorknob and twisted it lightly. The door made a sharp creaking noise as it opened leaving reishi with a sense of dread.

Juno: *Meow*

Her fears were put to rest as her loyal feline juno greeted her at the door. She wrapped around reishi legs and purred graciously.

Juno: *Purr*

Reishi: Oh girl…

Reishi picked juno up and walked inside. She went to her living room where she sat down on her couch. She began to relent about everything that had happened today.

Reishi: Damn, I have another match soon…..

Juno: *Meow*

Reishi: I know right….? Nearly two times in a row….

Juno: *Purr*

Reishi: I guess so. -But I don't think I can. I couldn't just surrender last time. It's not in my character.

Juno: Purr?

Reishi: …...

Reishi: (Why am I talking to a cat…?)

Reishi sighed and grabbed her Cyber-net Device. She clicked on app called 'kaiba-chat', which was a mobile calling service application. She used it to call her friends sometimes as an alternative to regular phone chatting.

She scrolled down the interface and clicked on shima's name.

*bring bring*

An automated ringing sound was heard.

Shima: Yeah?

Shima almost immediately picked up. A live video was playing of her and she appeared to be in her lab.

Shima: Hey reishi, What's going on?

Reishi: I just need to vent. Shima…

Reishi sighed.

Shima: Oh boy…. What happened?

Reishi: Yamane chose me again for the NIPS tournament.

Shima: Yikes….. that's rough.

Reishi: Tell me about it. I feel like a slave to this school at this point…..

Shima: At least slaves don't have to play card games to prove their worth to some overzealous government.

Reishi: Ha….

Reishi stretched and chuckled.

Reishi: Do you think I should go, shima?

Shima: Why are you asking me?

Reishi: I don't know, I think you're pretty smart.

Shima: I mean...Uh….

Shima blushed and got flustered.

Shima: Gee! I don't know! Go if you want to or you don't, Don't go!

She stumbled over her words.

Reishi: Why are you getting flustered?

Shima: I'm N-Not!

Reishi: Gosh, You sure are acting like a tsundere today.

Shima: -And You're acting like a baka.

Shima pouted as she twirled her hair.

Shima: Anyway, Reishi it's your choice. Go or don't. Two options.

Reishi: Gee… The way you describe it, it seems simpler.

Shima: Its literally two choices….

Reishi: I know but-

Suddenly reishi was cut off by the sound of rustling and stuff falling off of the shelves. It was coming from shima's end.

Something leaped from shima's shelves and onto her shoulders. It was the black and yellow snake that had greeted reishi before - Tezuka.

Shima: Tezuka! Gee….

Reishi: Eep!

Reishi yelped.

Shima: Heh, I guess he really likes you.

Reishi: Not exactly happy that I have the affection of a snake.

Shima: You should be .Tezuka here is prime genetic material. He had the best genes out of his litter!

Shima: He is prime breeding material! You should-

Reishi: Shima I don't like where this is going….

Shima: Ehehe, Sorry.

Shima pivoted back to the conversation at hand.

Shima: Look, my point is, I think you could beat anyone reishi. You're one of the best duelists I know.

Reishi: Ah, gee.

Shima: You don't have to prove yourself to the school or anyone else.

Shima: You're awesome reishi…. And you don't need to show it.

Reishi: Shima…..

Shima: Heh, Now You're the one blushing.

Reishi: Q-Quiet, You're the tsundere.

Shima: Tsundere implies…. That I have some sort of affection towards you. W-Which I don't!

Reishi: Sure.

Reishi: Although…...

Reishi: I think it's interesting how you immediately picked up this call. Almost as if you're excited to receive a call from me.

Shima: W-What are you saying….?

Reishi: Heh, nothing.

Reishi smirked and turned to juno who was licking herself. The cat licks reminded her of something else.

Reishi: By the way… Did you take hattori home?

Shima: …

Reishi: You forgot her at the school, didn't you?

Shima: Yeah.

Reishi: Shima!


End file.
